Show Me Your Love is Real
by xxxPureRosexxx
Summary: Negativity was all they felt and often followed them around everywhere. However, there are those who've taken that feeling away, to show them what true love really is. In a world of suffering and despair, some lost hope to ever find their one true love, or to keep hold of the one they have, or to never find love again. How much does it take to prove a simple "I love you"? AU.
1. Faithful Meeting Within a Club?

**Hello people of FNAF! I am Pure here bringing you another story! This one is more heart warming, tragedy and pain in this story that I cried multiple time for this. And usually I don't. But I will say this now EXPLICIT CONTENT PRESENT. Now is it really? I tried? Honestly you can be the judge of that but usually more than I usually have. So be warned now! Though really knowing me it really isn't that much I'm saying it for warning sake.  
**

 **Fear not though! For those who want a story without all the smut I will be posting this story on my Deviantart page see my profile for the name of it. On there I will be posting a censored version of this where it is just story content. So you may go there to read it, and come back here to comment on it if you don't have a profile there. This way everyone can be happy! But do give me sometime to post the censored version there. It will come out some time later after this one is posted.**

 **I do hope you all enjoy this story because it really is a good one so give it a go and do tell me what you think. So without further ado!**

 **I do not own FNAF!**

* * *

The sun had set on a beautiful quiet day leaving darkness to consume the world. But this never lasted for long when the lights of the night turned on to reveal those who even in darkness continue on with their activities.

One in particular was a strip club, where a group of friends decided to enter that night.

"Desmond, come on I said I didn't want this."

"Really Jer you're 22! It's your birthday and we are gonna have a good night!"

"You can't stop us now Jeremy we're already here and you will enjoy your evening!"

"Jake really..." A sigh came from his lips.

Jeremy Fitzgerald was a college student that had turned 22 that day. He had light, slightly curly brown hair that went across his forehead and straight hair just down to the bottom of his ears as the ends curled up. Light green eyes looked away from his friends who continued to drag him into the place. Really though a strip club? They couldn't think of anything else?

"Ah you all must be new, always good to see new faces here in our club."

The group turned when they heard the voice but instantly had to back up in order to see the very tall man standing before them.

"Welcome to our club. My name is Mari I co-own this club with my partner." Mari smiled to the group. He stood to be at least 7 feet tall from what the group could make out. He had black hair that was slicked down with a part down the middle the hair more towards the left side; two pieces of bangs sticked up going to the right. Lastly his hair came down towards the bottom of his neck before sticking straight up. He wore a white shirt with a blue sash around his waist black pants and boots; he also wore a deep red coat that went down to just barely above his knees.

"May I ask...how tall are you?" Jake was the first to break out of their shock to ask him.

"I'm 6'10." The tall raven continued to smile to them placing a hand on his hip. "Now may I ask what brings you here to our strip club?"

"We're here to celebrate our friend's 22nd birthday." Desmond put his arm around the brunet's shoulder grinning.

Mari clasped his hands together. "Oh wonderful, let me be the first to wish you a Happy Birthday sir."

"T-Thanks...call me Jeremy."

"Jeremy, I hope you all enjoy what our club has to offer, you all are just in time for our show. Please take a seat. If you have any concerns don't be afraid to come and ask me." He winked before walking off.

"Man he's tall..."

"No kidding, come on let's sit down! I'll get us some drinks!"

"Jake I'm not drinking!"

"Lighten up Fitzgerald! It's your birthday and so you are!"

Jeremy was about to protest when the man already left. He sighed again as he was brought over by his other friends to sit down. This is what he gets letting them plan out his party...or just anything for his birthday. The lights in the place dimmed down and a spot light went on the stage not too far away from them.

A man walked out on stage wearing what looked to be a pirate outfit. A white slightly puffy undershirt with a tight over vest, a red sash tied around his waist with very nicely fitted brown pants and black boots. He had short fiery red hair that was straight as it went to mid neck curling up at the bottom with short bangs on both sides of his face stopping just below his amber eyes.

 _Wow pirate theme going on here..._ The brunet thought to himself when he saw him come on stage.

"Welcome everyone ta Pirate's Cove! Me be Foxy yer Pirate Captain fer tha night."

 _Now that makes sense; how did I not notice the name of this place?_

"It be bringin' us much great pleasure ta see ye all comin' here ta see our wonderful performars! Me don' want ta keep ye all waitin' so witout furthar delay let me present ye wit our main performar. Mikey!" The redhead waved his hand back behind himself stepping off stage as the curtains opened up.

Walking out on stage, as music was playing, was a man wearing black booty shorts with a very see through security guard shirt with the top few buttons undone. A security hat rested on his head covering his hair but deep blue eyes stared out at the crowd. Taking hold of the pole, Mikey used it to spin on and dance.

Jeremy's jaw nearly dropped as he stared up at the dancer. Eyes glued to his every movement. _Holy crap...he's hot...damn he has such a nice ass...and is he dancing in heels?!_

Mikey moved his hips seductively pulling down on his shorts as a hand went down his chest outlining his very tone and lean figure. He grinned hearing cheers and whistles coming from the crowd. Blue eyes scanned the crowd as they caught sight of light green ones. _Oh he's a cute one!_

The brunet notice that the man on stage was looking at him. He blinked shyly looking away with a light blush on his cheeks.

Taking hold of the pole again, Mikey climb up it as he twisted and turned moving down it in fluid motions that showed off just how really flexible he was.

Jeremy had looked back up in time to see this as he was once more awestruck at the performance.

Mikey saw that the cute brunet was looking his way again. He landed back on the stage ending in the splits causing for more whistles and cheers. The stripper opened up more buttons on his shirt as he crawled forward towards where Jeremy was grinning while beckoning him on with a finger.

 _W-Wait is he seriously beckoning me on stage?!_ He didn't want to go on, but he felt himself being pushed out of his seat.

"Go Jer he's calling for you!"

"Yeah don't keep the man waiting!"

"Hey hey hey! Don't!" But in the end he was pushed towards the stage close enough for Mikey to grab hold of him.

The stripper helped pull him on stage as he stood up with him. Mikey pulled him back towards the middle of the stage while turning him to face the crowd.

Jeremy was blushing madly as he watched this man around him using himself as the pole.

"Don't be so tense cutie relax."

Glancing to the side, he heard the voice so close to his ear that he felt the breath on it. "I-I..."

Mikey was in front of him swaying his hips to the music mostly to show off his ass to everyone. "I can tell you're really nervous," He poked his chest grinning. "But don't worry there's nothing to be nervous about I don't do anything." The man came back around behind him as he trailed his hands along his chest pulling up his shirt while teasingly unbuttoning his pants pulling the zipper down. "That bad that is."

Everything was spinning around him as it was very overwhelming. Jeremy felt Mikey's hands on him even at one point moving his body with his. It felt so surreal; who would have thought this would have happened to him?

A chuckle came by his ear. "I'll let you go cutie, do stay a while longer." Mikey led him off stage to where his friends were waiting as he went back to dancing.

The brunet was pulled by Jake...Desmond...someone back over to their seats. His face was still a deep red his eyes trailing back up to see the last of the man's performance.

Mikey couldn't take his eyes off the brunet cutie durning the last of his show. He bowed once he finished hearing the cheers from the crowd. The man noticed Jeremy clapping for him; grinning he took his security hat off throwing it towards him.

Shocked from the sudden projectile coming his way, the college student managed to catch the hat earning him grins and whistles from his friends which didn't help towards his blush. He looked up to catch glimpse of Mikey's coal black hair that was short coming down to just below his ears. Then one lone spike of hair coming out at the top though was pushed down a bit from the hat being on it.

"Way to go Jeremy! You caught the attention of this club's best dancer!"

"I knew our dweeboo could do it! Our child is growing up so fast Desmond!"

"Oh not that again cut it out you two." Jeremy glared at his best friends which just made them laugh.

"Though seriously Jer you really did."

"Don't be dragged into their games Edmond or you'll become it."

"Jake! He called us an it!"

Jake faked a gasp. "We take offense young man! You don't treat your parents like that!"

The brunet rolled his eyes looking back down at the hat.

Desmond and Jake looked at one another once more before grinning. They nodded as they instantly began to push the man.

* * *

"Mike you have a request waiting for you in room 8."

"Thanks Freddy! I'll be there soon!" Mike called out to the security guard as he went back to changing out of his costume.

"Mike I told you we were going with the animal theme tonight. Why the hell were you wearing that?"

A groan came from the raven's lips as he turned to face a blond haired man with equally matching eyes. "How many times do we have to go through this Goldie I didn't like what I was wearing!"

Said man tapped his arm a glare send towards him. "Doesn't mean you can go against what I say! Michael come on already can't you listen to what I say?"

"When you get a better fashion sense." Mike finished putting on his clothes walking out.

"Michael!"

 _Sheesh why does Goldie keep complaining about what I wear? Everyone still loves it..._ Mike heads to room 8 to meet his next customer. He was very often requested by many people and it made him happy that people would. Both he and Goldie were the most popular dancers there even though Goldie had been here longer than he was. Shaking his head of his thoughts, the raven quickly made his way to the room as to not keep his guest waiting.

Opening the door, the stripper walked in to the fairly large room that contained a large sofa with a coffee table that had some drinks there already. Mike went up behind the sofa wrapping his arms around the man that sat there. "I hope I wasn't keeping you waiting for long."

"N-No n-not at a-all..."

The voice sounded familiar as he looked down to see Jeremy. "Ah the cute brunet." Mike came around taking a seat next to him a smile on his lips. "What a pleasant surprise, I didn't expect to see you so soon."

A bright red blush graced his cheeks at how close the other man sat next to him. "Y-Yeah...my friends dragged me here for my 22nd birthday and they thought this would be a good place."

"Really? Not too keen on this place?"

"N-No this place is really nice and fun...I-I'm just not use to this kind of thing. This is my first time to a place like this."

"Ah, I see." Mike still sat close to the brunet but leaned back on the couch. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Michael Schmidt. You can call me Mike or Mikey." He smiled to him.

That smile was getting to him a lot; it was so soft, sweet, and cute. "M-My name is Jeremy Fitzgerald."

"It's nice to properly meet you Jeremy." The raven leaned back close to him. "From what you have told me you seem very wary. You have an idea on what we do here right?"

"I-I have an i-idea..." Jeremy's blush returned to him.

Mike smiled softly. "I don't want you to be afraid Jeremy, I'm here to make sure you have a good time. So I won't do anything that you don't want. Let me then ask you this, how far do you want to go?"

Never before was he actually asked that; honestly he thought the man was just gonna throw himself on him, but he was actually being considerate of what he wanted. Jeremy still blushed glancing away. "H-How far d-do you g-go?"

"I do about anything; if you want to keep it simple then hand jobs, blow jobs, and going all the way."

Oh didn't he look like a tomato at this point; his friends will hold this against him for a long time if they ever saw this. "U-Um...w-well...I-I guess we c-can start o-out with a h-hand j-job..."

The raven smiled tilting his head up. "If that is what you want Jeremy. Then I shall do my best to let you feel the most pleasure." He had the brunet lay down on his back as he slowly unzipped his pants.

Jeremy blushed at what was going on as he tried to relax himself gripping onto Mike's shoulders.

"It'll be okay Jeremy, if you want to stop at anytime just tell me and I will." Mike palmed him through his boxers pulling down his pants more.

Shaky breaths came out as he nodded. Even if nothing much has happened yet the feeling felt so good. "H-Haaa..."

A chuckle came from the man above him. "We've only begun, there's still so much more to do." Moving his hand up, the stripper pulled down his boxers to free Jeremy's half hard member. Mike took hold of the appendage as he moved his hand along it gently pushing on the tip with his thumb.

The brunet's grip on the other's shoulders tightened letting a soft moan escape his lips. "A-Ahh...M-Mike..."

 _Oh wow he even looks cute like this..._ A light blush came to Mike's cheeks as he kept his slow pace. He pushed at the slit feeling the precum dripping out and down along the college student's length. The raven used that to stroke him with more ease his hand sliding along quicker.

"F-Faster...p-please..."

"As you wish." He whispered into Jeremy's ear speeding up his strokes. The hand moved skillfully along the brunet's member to bring the most pleasure that it could.

Moans spilled out of the college student's mouth pulling the stripper even closer than before. The feeling was amazing; he could feel his stomach twist telling him he was so close. "M-Mike Mike...I-I can't..."

"Then cum Jeremy." Mike whispered more in his ear gently biting it his strokes speeding up even more.

Jeremy threw his head back letting out a loud moan as he cummed all over Mike's hand. He panted heavily as he dropped back on the couch coming down from his high. That was a lot better than he ever expected it would be, and that's a pretty high expectation.

Sitting back, the raven licked his hand clean of the cum as he got a towel to clean up the brunet. "How was it?"

"U-Um...r-really g-good..." The blush returned to the man's cheeks as he pulled up his boxers and pants.

"I'm glad that it was enjoyable." Mike tossed the towel to the side as he poured a glass of wine. "Want some?"

"I-I'm okay...t-thank you for the o-offer though."

The stripper sat back next to him drinking a bit of the wine. "Has our club been good to you? Especially on your birthday?"

Jeremy sat up once he fixed himself. "Y-Yeah it's been very good. I've been enjoying my t-time here."

He smiled a soft sweet one to him. "Always glad to hear, and I hope I've been good to you also?"

"Y-You've been great! R-Really..." The brunet's blush darkened as he looked away.

Mike chuckled. "Wonderful, I'm glad for that especially Jeremy. Hate to think that I made your day any worse."

Shaking his head, the college student turned his head to look back at him. "N-No you've been wonderful."

"Lovely to hear." He leaned over kissing his cheek. "Was there anything else you wished to do?"

"N-Not at the m-moment."

"Then if you don't mind I have another show to get to."

"O-Of course! I-I'm not keeping you a-am I?"

Mike set the glass down as he stood up. "Not at all," He helped the boy up. "I've enjoyed our time greatly. And I hope you enjoy the rest of your time here at the club." The raven opened the door.

Jeremy looked up at him the blush ever present. "I-I will."

Smiling, the man pulled him close to him. "Because you have been so sweet I'll let you take a little feel."

"H-Huh?" The brunet felt his hand be taken around to grope the stripper's ass. As if the blush could get any deeper at that point.

"I only let those who I like get a little feel; pretty nice though right?"

 _Beyond nice holy crap..._ A gulp came as he just nodded to the man.

Mike chuckled. "You're very modest, I hope to see you again Jeremy." He let him go first blowing him a kiss waving.

Unsure on how to respond, the college student just waved back giving a small smile of his own before returning to his friends.

The stripper kept up the happy facade until the other left then he let it waver. He always felt sad after these types of meetings because he knew what it meant.

Never again would he see that boy.

It was always obvious. Those innocent type men came only once and afterwards he would never see them again. Same process each and ever time. Why would this be any different?

* * *

"Mike what's going on you're not really into it." Goldie pulled the raven back towards him pressing up to him while swaying their hips together.

Both Goldie and Mike performed together on stage which always brought the crowd in more with cheers and whistles. Though unknown to the crowd, Mike was not at all putting his most effort into this dance. His mind was clouded more with the fact that he wouldn't see Jeremy again. Usually these feelings would last a little while then fade away but this was especially plaguing his mind. What about this brunet that made him stand out more than the rest?

"Oi Michael."

"What Goldie? We have a performance to do." The raven sneered back quietly as he wrapped his leg around his waist pushing up off the floor.

The blond man glared a bit picking him up when the stripper pushed off the floor. He twirled them around bringing them over to the pole where he pushed Mike up on it.

Eye's slightly widening, Mike looked back down at him with a questioning look before climbing up with Goldie.

Both men used the pole and each other to twist around it dodging one another while connecting their movements so that at the bottom Goldie landed first catching Mike his arms as the raven wrapped an leg back around his waist with arms around his neck.

The crowed cheered for their elaborate performance.

Mike bowed with Goldie as they both moved off stage.

"Something troubling you Foxy?"

Foxy was brought out of his thoughts looking up to see Mari standing next to him. He softly sighed letting a hand rest on his hip the puffiness of the shirt now in full bloom with the vest not present. "Ay, Mikey thar be lookin' ta be vary out of 'is dance."

"How so?"

"Like...'e be...thinkin' bout something."

Mari gently wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "Then why don't you go and talk to him? Maybe there is something on his mind and he needs someone to talk with."

The redhead nodded pulling down the taller raven into a light kiss. "Ay, me shall." He smiled before heading off backstage in hope of finding the stripper.

"Will you give it a rest already?! I told you I'm fine!"

"Not with all that yelling you are!"

...Well it could be worse...they could be throwing things. And before that could occur, Foxy came up to them placing his hand on Mike's shoulder. "Mikey."

Said man turned around to face the other instantly ceasing his yelling. "Foxy..."

"Lad, meet me in me office."

"But-"

"Now. Mike."

Michael closed his mouth as he nodded. He followed the other as they went up to his office. Did he really have to talk about this now? Even after they came in and closed the door the man stayed close to the door arms clasped together down in front of him. "Foxy please..."

"Mikey ye be out of it when ye be performin'. What be on ye mind?"

"N-Nothing really."

Foxy crossed his arms looking at him. "Ye can't lie ta me that easily lad, we want ta 'elp ye Mike. Talk ta us."

He bit his lip now rubbing his arm. "I-I u-um...m-met another g-guy...s-sweet guy...fluffy brown hair and beautiful green eyes...b-but..."

The redhead knew where this was going. They all knew of Mike's attractions to the innocent type. "The lad be innocent ain't 'e?"

"I-I know it c-can't w-work out but...t-this time it h-hit me much h-harder than usual..."

Softly sighing, Foxy came up to him gently pulling the man more into the room before hugging him. "It will be okay laddie, ye will find the right man fer ye."

Mike hugged him back sniffing fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall. He then mumbled out some words.

"What was that Mikey? Me didn' 'ere ye."

"H-Help me f-forget..."

"Wha-" Foxy was taken off guard when the raven kissed him pulling him flushed against his own body. The redhead pushed him back enough to speak. "Mikey come on lad ye don't-"

"Please Foxy...please help me..." Mike felt his tears falling down his cheeks. "I don't want to bring my hopes up again...please..."

How could he resist his request? Foxy nodded to him pulling him back down into a kiss.

With the tears still falling, Mikey kissed him back hugging him closer to his body letting his hand lace through his crimson hair.

Foxy gently moved the raven over to the couch that sat in the room pushing him back on it. Looming over Mike's form, he let his hand travel up the other's thin shirt his fingertips lightly tracing over his lean muscle before stopping at his nipples. Foxy rubbed at one getting it erected under his touch; he rolled the nub between his index finger and thumb drawing out a moan from Mike.

Strings of pants came from Mikey's lips as the stimulation was creating a strain on his lower region. The tight shorts surly didn't help this situation. Mike felt Foxy's tongue slip into his mouth as it forced his tongue to easily submit to him. The raven moaned pressing more into him wanting to feel more of his touches, but he had asked for this, Foxy shouldn't be doing all the work.

In a split second their positions changed as Mike sat on Foxy's lap panting heavily with his cheeks colored red.

"L-Let me do i-it..."

"Mike-" Foxy sucked in a breath when Mike pushed his shirt up and licked at his nipples instantly erecting them under his hot tongue. Short puffs of air came from the redhead as he pulled Mike's head closer to his chest. His eyes widened when he felt his pants drop and a hand wrapped around his half hard member.

Mike licked at the nipples swirling his tongue around the nub before sucking on them. His hand moved along the cock bringing it to stand straight up in his hold. The raven trailed kisses down his torso to the member letting it go from his hand. He licked the underside before taking it into his mouth moving his head up and down while sucking.

A sharp gasp came from the sensations that hot mouth brought. It took all of Foxy's willpower to not thrust up into that cavern as he opt to lace his hand into his black hair pulling his head down on him more. "M-Mikey...l-lad..."

Though they hadn't come yet, Mikey could feel the pleasure rolling off the redhead's tongue just from the words alone. It gave him the confidence to suck harder bobbing his head on him faster. His shorts were getting too tight for his liking as he pulled them down having them slip off finally freeing himself. Mike grabbed his aching crotch quickly stroking himself in time with his bobbing on Foxy's cock which he could feel twitching and leaking more precum in his mouth.

"L-Lad...M-Me can't..."

He could feel that the redhead wouldn't last much longer. Mike released Foxy's cock from his mouth sitting back up. "Then l-let's move o-on." Taking his shirt off, Michael crawled back on him helping take his shirt off leaving them both completely bare. He knew this was gonna hurt but it couldn't be any worse than the aching pain in his chest. Mike positioned himself over Foxy.

"Wait...laddie ye ain't-"

Ignoring his concerns, the raven sat himself on the redhead yelping from the pain that brought. He could feel some blood dripping down for sure, but that was the last thing on his mind.

"Mikey!" Foxy sat up grabbing hold of him. "Mikey are ye alright? Ye should be knowin' not ta do stuff like tha!"

"I-I know...b-but I-I don't want it t-to hurt a-anymore F-Foxy..." Mike gripped his shoulders as he started to move on him letting the pain subside and pleasure take its place.

Foxy couldn't help but let a low moan come from his lips. He should stop and help Mikey, yet with the other moving his tight ass on him it was clouding his judgment greatly. Instead he began to thrust up into him pulling his hips down to meet the thrusts.

Mike moaned feeling the pleasure rise as he wrapped his arms around Foxy's neck pulling him into a kiss. He kept bouncing on him wanting the other to find his sweet spot.

However, the two couldn't hear the door to the office be knocked on or the concerned voice from the other side. It opened up as came in Mari.

"Foxy, Mikey, is everything-" Mari stopped mid sentence when he saw them both and what they were doing.

Mike pulled back from the kiss looking over to see the taller raven standing by a now closed door. But that did not stop him from riding Foxy as he instead extended an hand out to him. "M-Mari..."

"You both can't be doing this here Mike you still have another-"

"P-Please M-Mari...I-I need you t-too..." Mike felt tears fall down again holding his hand out to him, but he felt Foxy hit his spot causing a moan to spill from his mouth.

What was he suppose to do? He couldn't possible let them continue on when there is still work that needs to be done. Yet the way that Mikey looked to be hurting in that moment...made it much more difficult to resist him. Mari bit his lip as he locked the door coming over. "I swear..." He let his coat slip off as he pulled off his white puffy shirt as well.

Reaching out more, Michael pulled the taller raven down into a kiss still keeping up with Foxy's thrusts.

Foxy pounded into Mike's ass leaning over and kissing his neck being careful not to leave any noticeable marks. He kissed up close to his ear gently biting the earlobe. "Me be close lad..." Foxy took hold of the raven's aching member pumping it in time with his thrusts. "Let me 'ere ye voice."

Mike pulled from Mari to clutch back onto the redhead as more moans poured out. "Foxy! Ahhh Foxy!"

Taking the spot behind him, Mari worked to pull down his pants as he planted his own kisses along his neck before going up and nibbled on his ear.

With the multiple stimulation, Mike couldn't take it any longer as he screamed out Foxy's name while cumming all over his hand and stomach.

Foxy groaned from the walls clenching around his crotch; he thrusted a couple more times before cumming deeply in him. He panted putting one hand behind him to keep himself up.

Mikey panted as he pulled himself off of the redhead. He turned around to capture Mari's lips with his own pushing the other back on the couch. Taking the last of his pants and boxers off, the raven quickly took hold of the member stroking it.

"A-Ahh...M-Mike..." Mari panted as he gripped the couch.

Panting still, the raven brought his fingers up to the other's lips still keeping up with his strokes. Mike felt Mari take his fingers into his mouth coating them in his saliva slicking them up greatly. Once he felt that they were well coated, Mike took them back as he slipped a finger in him.

Mari moaned feeling the digit in him; he pulled Mikey back down kissing him urging the raven to add more.

Foxy watched Mike prepare Mari the sight very arousing. But he kept his urges down as he came up behind Mikey and opt to stroke him kissing along his back.

The stroking made Mike erect once more letting another moan come while he stretched the taller raven. He pulled out his fingers once he stretched Mari enough; moving Foxy's hand, Mike pushed into Mari biting his lip to keep his sounds back hearing the other's moan instead.

"M-Mike! Ahhh!" Mari moaned greatly feeling the other fill him up. He panted pulling him closer as he kissed him urging him to continue.

Kissing him back, Mike began to slowly thrusting into him still giving the other time to adjust before he pounded into him already searching for that spot in him. When he heard Mari moan louder he knew he found it. The stripper pounded into that spot hearing more of his moans spill from his mouth.

Foxy groaned watching the two as he jacked himself off the sight being too arousing for him to handle it anymore.

"M-Mikey! I-I c-can't!" Mari gasped when he felt his cock being grabbed not by Mike but by Foxy instead who had reached around the other to do so.

"Than cum fer us Mari." Foxy stoked him in time with his own stroking as he pressed up to Mikey's back.

The three of them kept going until it was too much anymore. Mari came first all over Foxy's hand and his own stomach. Next followed Foxy as he cummed over Mike's lower back. Lastly, Mike thrusted a few more times before finally releasing into Mari moaning both of their names. They all panted trying to catch their breaths.

Mike pulled out of Mari before collapsing on him exhausted as he eventually fell asleep on him.

After catching his breath, Mari slowly sat up holding Mikey to his chest gently running his hand through his hair. "What happened Foxy?"

"Tha lad be likin' anothar lad tha requested 'im tanight." Foxy got up getting some tissues to clean them up.

"Another innocent one?"

"Seems like it." He came back over having found some and started to clean them up.

Mari moved Mike when Foxy cleaned their stomach. "What did he look like?"

"Mmmm...Mikey described 'im wit fluffy brown 'air an' pretty green eyes."

"Jeremy?"

"Ye know tha lad?"

The taller raven shook his head. "No, but a group of what looked to be college students came in to celebrate the 22nd birthday of one of them named Jeremy. He did look to be pretty innocent to me; he didn't seem to like that he was here."

"This 'ere Jeremy made Mikey 'appy fer a while."

"...Then why don't we make it be for longer?"

Foxy started to put his clothes back on when he looked over at him. "What ye be gettin' at Mari?"

"What I'm getting at is that why don't we get his number? Nothing will be decided yet, but this way there is a chance that something could."

"Ye be sure bout this Mari?"

Mari nodded. "Yeah, who knows he could be the one."

Scratching his head, Foxy shrugged. "Well we can try."

"Perfect! Now go before they leave. It's close to closing time by now and as you can see we're naked and you are dressed. Go go!"

"Ay ay me will me will." The redhead turned going out of the office back into the club. He saw that people were beginning to leave as their security was ushering them out. "Now...fluffy 'air...fluffy 'air..."

Meanwhile Jeremy was with his friends as they were out of the club heading to their cars; his phone came out as he was sending a text.

"Oh come Jer! You can't say that you didn't enjoy your time here!"

"I haven't said anything Desmond."

"Exactly! What were your thoughts?! You still have the hat that one stripper threw at you!"

Jeremy sighed putting his phone away. "Listen guys I appreciate all that you have done, but-"

"Wait! Don'-whoa!"

The group of friends turned around to see Foxy there looking about ready to fall but had caught himself just in time before he did.

"Me be okay."

Jeremy went up to him first having remembered the man who introduced Mike. "You're...Foxy was it?"

Said man straightened up putting his hands on his hips. "Indeed me be. Are ye Jeremy?"

"Yes I am."

"Parfect! Me be 'ere ta ask ye fer ye number."

The brunet blinked. "My...number?"

"Ay, not fer me laddie, but fer 'ere Mikey."

"For Mike?" Jeremy did like the thought of meeting the man again, and outside the stripper club would be better. A very faint blush came to his cheeks before he nodded to Foxy. "Y-Yeah...I don't mind."

Smiling, Foxy pulled out a pen and a slip of paper handing it to Jeremy. Once he finished writing his number, the redhead took back the pen and paper. "Tank ye laddie, Mikey will be sure ta call ye soon. Now take care all of ye, 'ope ta see ye again." Foxy waved to them before heading back to the club.

"Were you able to get it?" Mari came out fully clothed with a sleeping Mike, who was also dressed, in his arms.

Foxy held up the slip of paper. "Ay." He folded it while slipping it into Mike's jacket pocket.

"Good job, is it alright if we can come to your apartment tonight? I don't want to leave Mike by himself tonight."

"Tha be fine Mari, let's 'ead ta me car."

* * *

The sunlight beamed in through the slightly opened curtains. It traveled across the room until it hit the figure laying on the bed. That figured stirred before forcing their eyes open getting into direct contact with the sun's rays.

"Ow...that's bright..." Sitting up, there was sheets along with a blanket over them seeing the clothes they wore before coming to the club last night. "Wait...this isn't my apartment...Foxy's? Wait...I remember falling asleep after what we did...so then he took me home? Mari would be here too so they took me here."

Mike got up off the bed rubbing his eyes as he surveyed the area. He had to be in one of the guest bedrooms. Just before be he walked out something caught his eye.

A piece of folded paper laid on the floor close around where he first got up.

"What the?" Mike went over and picked up the folded paper. He opened it reading what was inside. Eyes widened at what he saw written there. "N-No...n-no this can't be..."


	2. First Date! Date right?

**Hey everyone Pure is back! Sheesh the holidays are surely tiring. Hopefully you all had a wonderful Christmas! I am surviving. So some disclaimers since I couldn't do it last time. Mainly the design of Mari is based off BlasticHeart's design of him but changed slightly to fit this one but main design belongs to them! The rest belongs to my lovely co author of this story who drew the cover arts for this story! Anyway again censored version on DA so always there to check out. Hope you are enjoying this story!**

 **I do not own FNAF!**

* * *

Mike didn't know what to believe; in his hand was the number to that cute boy from last night, but he never remembered ever getting it. Was this real? Was it fake? He didn't want to get his hopes up! Didn't anyone understand that?! Mike glared down at the piece of paper until he heard the door open to the room.

"Ahoy Mikey? Ye be awake?" Foxy opened the door more looking inside to see said man up and out of bed. "Ye be awake, tha be good, Mari and me be makin' some-"

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"Eh? Wha ye be talkin' bout lad?"

"This!" Mike turned around holding the piece of paper up. "Is this suppose to be funny?! I told you I didn't want to get my hopes up!"

"Whoa 'ey lad wait 'ere me out."

Mike glared throwing the piece of paper at him but it helplessly floated down to the ground. "Here you out?! You should know that this wouldn't work out! That I didn't want to get my hopes up only for my heart to break again! You and Mari know this especially!"

Foxy came up to him having his hand up in a sign of peace. "Ay we do know lad, but me an' Mari don' want ta see ye all sad."

"And how is this helping to not make me sad?!" Tears started to form before falling down his cheeks. "You know what happens...y-you both k-know..." Mikey sat on the bed his back facing him while he covered his face.

The redhead slowly made his way over to him gently placing his hand on his shoulder sitting next to him. "Ay laddie we know, but tha last tink we wanted fer ye was ta be sad...we want ye ta be happy."

"He's right Mikey." Mari had come to the room when he heard yelling. He sat on the other side of Mike gently rubbing his back. "We know that this is difficult for you but you can't be afraid of every man that could potentially be someone you could grow to love and who could love you back." He lifted up Mikey's head gently wiping away his tears.

Foxy kissed his head. "Ye know we nevar do sometin' tha we didn' tink would be good fer ye. Ye know ye can trust us."

"We're looking out for your happiness Mike." Mari held out the slip of paper to him softly smiling. "So you have to make the effort too, you never know what will happen unless you try."

Mike sniffed looking at the slip of paper; he slowly reached out and took the piece of paper.

Mari gently kissed his head. "We'll be out in the kitchen, come have breakfast when you're ready." He stood with Foxy both of them making their way out.

Left alone in the room, the raven calmed himself as he reached over taking his phone. he punched in the numbers as he stared at the phone for a good few minutes. Taking one more deep breath, Mike hit the call button.

In an apartment streets away, a brunet man slept soundly in his bed nuzzling his head to the pillow sleepily. That is until his phone went off causing said man to quickly roll over and fall off the bed they were currently on.

"Ugh...why..." Getting up, he reached over grabbing his phone. "Who calls at 6 in the freaking morning?" Sighing softly he answered the phone. "Hello?"

"H-Hi! I-Is this J-Jeremy Fitzgerald?"

"Yeah."

"I-It's me! Michael! Uh Mike...MIkey!"

Jeremy thought for a second before sitting up off the ground. "Mike! Oh hey you called."

"Y-Yeah! I hope I didn't wake you up or anything."

 _No it's only just 6 am in the morning and all._

"No no I'm alright." Jeremy sat back on the bed holding the phone to his ear. "So how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good, um...I-I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh yeah ask me anything."

"U-Um I was wondering...if you wanted to...go out with me?"

The brunet blinked. Was he asking him out on a date? "Sure, I'd love to."

"R-Really?"

"Of course, what time?"

"How about 1? I can pick you up at your place."

Jeremy smiled a bit more. "Yeah that sounds good, I'll send you a text with my address." He heard some yelling from the other side of his door as he rolled his eyes sighing. "Sorry Mike but I have to go now. I'm being called upon for food. So 1 right?"

"Yeah, I'll come by then, just send me the address."

"Will do, I'll see you later then Mike."

"Bye Jeremy."

The brunet hung up as he heard some clattering. "You better not be destroying my apartment I swear to God!"

Michael hung up the phone as he stared at it seeing a text come from Jeremy with his address. Slowly a large smile came to his lips while he punched the air laughing; he quickly ran out of the room screaming "I have a date! I have a date!"

Foxy was walking down the hall when a blacked haired blur whizzed passed him almost making him trip. "Woah!"

"Mari Mari Mari!" Mike ran up to the man tackling him into a hug.

"Ack!" Mari managed to keep himself up as he looked down at the small raven clinging to his waist. "Mike what is all the excitement about?"

"I got a date Mari! I got a date with Jeremy!"

"Well isn't that wonderful! See what did we tell you?"

Mike giggled hugging him more. "Thank you thank you thank you!" He pulled him down kissing him.

"Oi where be me kiss?" Foxy came back out into the kitchen as he leaned against the kitchen wall. "Me be tha one ta get ye thar phone number."

Letting the taller man go, Mikey went over to Foxy leaning down a bit kissing him next. "Thank you both! Oh I need to find something to wear! Oh my God what do I wear?!" He scrambled about before running off to one of the rooms.

Mari chuckled softly smiling. "This is really good for him, I'm glad to see that he has a chance to be happy."

Foxy came over wrapping his arms around the taller raven's waist. "Ay, 'e will be much more 'appy, 'e just 'as ta give tis a try."

"He is very much giving this a try." Mari leaned down kissing him. "Mike! Come back and eat first!"

"I need to figure out what to wear though! Oh! I need to borrow one of your cars please!"

"Ye will be gettin' nay cars if ye don' come back 'ere an' eat!"

"Gah! No! I need a car!"

"Then come here and eat Mikey!"

"But-!"

"NOW!"

A whine came along with more running around the apartment. It was going to be along morning ahead of them.

* * *

Mike looked down at his phone then up at the apartment door he was standing in front of. This was the right place...had to be...right? Oh please don't tell him he got it wrong that would be horrible! Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

The door eventually opened revealing Jeremy standing there wearing a black long sleeve shirt underneath a light gray polo vest, dark blue jeans and tennis shoes. "You made it, glad that you were able to find it."

"Yeah glad I was too." Mike stood there wearing a gray beanie with the spike of his hair sticking out the front. A black leather jacket with slightly lighter black sleeves that were cotton was open to reveal a dark blue shirt underneath it. Dark blue jeans with also tennis shoes. "You look great by the way."

"Same to you." The brunet came out closing the door behind him. "We ready to go?"

"Ready when you are." The raven smiled leading him over to Foxy's car that he had borrowed. He helped Jer in before going around and getting in himself.

Jeremy strapped his seat belt on as the car started. "So where are we going?"

"First I wanted to take us to this little restaurant I know of. It's not fancy, but it has this nice...air to it I guess. It's pretty calming and relaxing I like it. I think you will too." Mike glanced at him smiling as he pulled out of the apartment complex driving them over to the restaurant.

"Calming is always good, I like that, better than the loud craziness I get at my place at times."

"Like that shouting I heard a bit over the phone?"

"Along those lines yeah." Jeremy watched as they passed by houses going into the town. "But slightly worse."

Mikey took another glance at Jeremy before eyes went back to the road. Seeing the restaurant he wanted to take him to, he pulled into the parking lot while parking the car. "We're here."

Now that was fast. "Faster than I thought it would take."

In less than a minute was the raven out and around to open the door for the brunet. He held his hand out to him which the other gladly took. Mike smiled holding his hand, locking the car, and leading him inside the restaurant. "Table for two please."

"Right this way." A waiter lead them over to a table as he set their menus down. "Your server will be with you shortly."

Jeremy thanked the waiter as he picked up the menu.

Mike picked up his as well right when the server came over to them.

"Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"I'll have some lemonade."

"And for you sir?"

Lowering the menu, Jeremy looked up at him. "I'll have ice tea."

"I'll be right back out with your drinks." He left them.

Mike set his menu down leaning on the table. "So what do you think?"

"It does have this calm air to it, especially with how you have a nice view of the park across the way."

"Yeah! It's why I like it." Mike smiled to him. "How old are you? I can't remember if I asked you this yesterday."

"I just turned 22. What about you?"

"I'm 26, I'm not that old for you am I?"

"Only 4 years older, not a problem." Jeremy softly smiled to him setting his menu down. But had to pick it back up when their server returned with their drinks. After he took their orders and menus, the brunet took a sip of his ice tea. "Are you still paying for college? Which is why you're a stripper?"

Mike waved his hand. "Oh no, I never went to college. Complications came up and I couldn't go."

"Sorry I wasn't trying to imply..."

"No no! It's okay! I expected you to wonder why I was a stripper and all. I do it because I love it. It's like dancing in a way don't you think? Not exactly the formal type of dance, but still dancing anyway."

"In a way for sure, you're really good at it too."

Another smile came to the raven's lips along with a small giggle. "Really? You think so?"

"If you can dance in high heels, then yeah defiantly." Jeremy leaned back when the food came and was set before them.

"Thank you!" Mikey smiled more eating the food.

It grew into a comfortable silence as they ate; it was really nice and nothing awkward about it like you would usually expect on a first outing...date...felt like a date at this point.

 _I really wonder if it really is this place that has a calming air to it...or if it's the man sitting across from me...He definitely has this feeling about him that makes those around him...happy? Like a childish innocence really...but...argh it's hard to describe it with words..._

Jeremy took the occasional glance towards Mike's way seeing him eat happily with a smile. That smile had to be contagious because he couldn't help but smile along with him. "So what did you want to do after this?"

Mike looked up when he heard the other call for him. "Oh...uh...I was thinking of walking around the shopping district here. Maybe go in a couple of stores."

"That sounds good, we can do that."

"Okay! We can go when you finish eating!"

"Man you're fast." The brunet ate a bit more of his food as he finished off. He noticed that their bill was brought but it was snatched away before he could even see it.

"I'll pay for this."

"I can easily pay for my portion."

"Nope!" Mike took out the money and tip for it placing it there on the table. He got up going around helping Jeremy up. "Come on let's go walk around!"

Jer was pulled out of the restaurant following what he now believed to be a over excited child. Not that he was really complaining about it; it was overly cute in his opinion. Smiling once more, Jeremy held his hand more in fear that the other man would run off ahead of him.

As they walked around, Mike talked with the brunet about random things to figure out what he liked and what he didn't. Maybe he should have been worried about being too excited over a first "date", but he couldn't really help it. Being out here with this man really made him excited; it was the first time he has been on a date in ages! Well it was like a date right?

"Hey Mike let's check out that book store right there." Jeremy pointed to the store not too far away from them.

"Oh yeah okay!" Mike pulled Jeremy over to the book store going in with him. "I've been wanting some new books to read I finished all the ones I have at the moment."

"How about comics then?" The brunet had already headed over to the comic book and manga section of the place.

Tilting his head in confusion, Mikey followed after him. "Comics? What's that?"

"You don't know what comics are?" Jeremy pulled out one showing it to him.

The raven looked it over. "Oh wait! I know this it has pictures in it right?"

"Yeah but it's not like a picture book there is actual story and more advance art to it. I prefer the _Marvel_ and _DC_ ones usually."

"Okay that I don't know."

"Well I don't know all the super heroes beside Batman from _DC_ then a couple from _Marvel_."

"Why don't you show me one then?"

Jeremy looked at the shelves then at the one he had in his hand. He put that one back before pulling out another one. "Here this one here is Hawkeye, he's one of my favorite heroes here."

Mike placed his hands on Jer's shoulders looking over them and at the comic as the other explained to him about it. "Wow there's a lot to these..."

"Yeah, but they're pretty good to read. In my opinion anyway."

"I want to try reading one. I've been wanting something new to read anyway!"

Jeremy smiled. "Then I'll buy the book for you."

"Eh? No I can buy it myself."

"Nope, you bought lunch I'll buy the book."

"But Jeeeeeereeeemmmmy!" Mike tried to get the book away from him.

Jeremy chuckled keeping it away before slipping away from him heading to the register. "Nope I'll be paying for this."

Mike whined while following after him. He came up behind Jeremy slipping his arms around his shoulders to grab the book but it was too late. "Noooooo Jeeeeeer!"

The brunet smiled as he held the book in his hand. "You bought lunch, I got you the comic. Now we are even."

Sighing, the raven leaned his head against Jeremy's. "Maaaaah...fiiiiine."

Jeremy leaned back into him smiling more.

* * *

The sun slowly began to set on such a beautiful day; the sun's rays brought a soft orange glow to the town and those who continued to walk around as night fell. Among those people were a raven haired man walking hand in hand with a shorter young brunet man both laughing happily together.

Michael Schmidt felt beyond happy at this time; he never thought he would go out on a proper date! Well he had gone on dates before, but that usually ended with the other trying to sleep with him...It never really felt real. He has been taken advantage of on multiple occasions; it wasn't that he didn't realize it at times, yet he wanted to believe that there was good in everyone. That usually never ended in his favor half the time though.

"I'm really having a good time Mike." Jeremy looked up at him.

"I am too! A lot really I've had so much fun with you." Mike smiled holding his hand more.

The brunet softly smiled to him. "The sun is starting to set, what more did you want to do?"

"Hmmm...we-wait...what time is it?"

Jeremy looked at his phone. "7:30."

Mike yelped when he heard that time. "I'm gonna be late! I'm late I'm late I'm late!" He looked around starting to panic. "Wait no I can't I have to take you back home! But I'm gonna be late! I have to take you back though!"

"Whoa whoa Mike calm down." Jeremy took hold of his hands. "Just take me home and then tell your bosses that you were taking me home. They seem reasonable people."

The raven took deep breaths nodding his head. "R-Right right let's go." He took his hand leading him back over to his car. They got in as Mike drove him back to his apartment.

Jeremy saw them pull into his complex as he got out seeing Mike get out with him.

"L-Let me at least walk you back to your apartment." Mike came around holding Jeremy's hand as he led him back up to his apartment.

"You didn't have to Mike." Jeremy turned to him once they were outside his door.

"I wanted to though...I really did have fun Jeremy...m-maybe we could do this again?"

A soft smile came to the brunet's lips. "Yeah...I would like that."

Mike smiled as well. A light blush came to his cheeks. "U-Um...J-Jeremy?"

"Yes?"

"I-Is it okay...i-if I can...k-kiss y-you?"

Jeremy looked at him seeing how he was blushing and even asked him if he could kiss him. It was very sweet of him. A light blush came to his cheeks as well. "Y-Yeah...you can."

Mike felt his heart pounding at his approval. He pulled Jeremy closer until they gently pressed against one another. Tilting up his head, Mike leaned down close to his lips; he saw Jeremy's blush darken his eyes closing a bit. Leaning forward, the raven gently kissed him.

 _He's so gently...his lips are so soft too..._ Jeremy leaned into the kiss his hands gripping onto Mike's jacket.

 _I'm actually kissing him...and he's kissing back so sweetly...he's lips are soft..._ Mike pulled him closer wrapping his arms around his waist. He deepened the kiss his hand coming up gently to the back of his neck pulling him into the kiss more.

Jeremy brought his hands up wrapping them around his neck pressing himself closer to the raven. His first kiss...he never expected it to be like this. A gasp came when he felt his ass be groped.

Mike slipped his tongue into the brunet's mouth when he opened it to gasp. His tongue felt every crevice of his cavern as he brought his tongue to feel all of Jeremy's causing a slight moan to escaped the other's lips. The moans were addictive; he wanted to hear more of them, but he needed to go. Mikey pulled back from the kiss panting seeing a string of saliva connecting their tongues together.

Face flush, Jeremy panted looking up at him with lidded eyes.

 _Shit he looks so tempting..._ Mike swiped his tongue to break the string of saliva kissing him again.

Jeremy kissed him back but pushed the man away a bit. "M-Mike...w-wor-mmph." His lips were covered again with another pair. Oh how much he just wanted to melt into these arms and kiss this man forever, but he needed to get to work before he was late. "M-Mike..."

A sigh came from the raven's lips. "Okay okay." He kissed his cheek taking hold of his hands. "I-I'll call? O-Or text might be better?"

"E-Either is f-fine."

Mike smiled softly. "Okay...I-I hope you have a g-good night Jeremy."

"Y-You too Mike." Jeremy kissed his cheek.

With final good byes, Mike waved to Jeremy as he went down to the car quickly getting in and driving off.

Jeremy waved back to him watching him go before going into his home.

* * *

"You're late Mike!"

"I know I know!"

"Better head your little ass back there before your show!"

"Vincent!"

"What? Oh don't worry Scotty Boy your ass is the only one for me~"

"Fuck off!"

"Only if you are there with me~"

An towel was thrown at the other's face.

A laugh came from the man that got hit with said projectile. He had purple hair that was tied back into a messy ponytail with some of his bangs coming down around the right side of his face. Very light grey almost white eyes stared at the man that threw the towel with mirth a grin forming on their lips.

The other man glared back at the purple haired pervert. He had short brown hair coming down to just below his ears with a bang swept across his forehead to the left side having a slight curl up at the ends. Dark grey eyes bore holes in the back of Vincent's head.

"Vincent stop harassing Scott, you both have work to do." Mari came up to the bar where both men worked.

Vincent waved his hand. "Whatever do you mean boss?"

Scott glared as he grabbed more glasses. "Don't try to be innocent here when you clearly are not."

"Guilty as charge, but at least I know that I can give you a wonderful time~"

A groan came from the brunet's lips.

Mari chuckled watching the two going back and forth with one another. But they seem to enjoy it, well, Vincent anyway Scott still wanted him dead. Oh what employees they have. "Chica."

A woman with blond hair tied up into a high ponytail with bangs coming down on the right side of her face bounced over to Mari staring up at him with her bright pink eyes. "Yes Boss?"

"Be on door duty for now okay?"

"Yes sir!" Chica goes off to the front door to greet and check in customers.

"Whole place have been checked for any-"

Mari jumped as he turned around to see his other security guard. "B-Bonnie!"

Said man looked up at his boss with an raised eyebrow. He had short light lavender hair coming down to mid neck; pieces of hair stuck up at the back as the hair came down some slightly covering his right eye. Red eyes stared with a hint of confusion in them. "Yeah boss?"

"You really got to stop sneaking up on us like that! Seriously it freaks us out."

"Ah sorry about that boss, I'll try not to. Was there something else you needed me to do?"

"Go back and help Freddy, if he doesn't need help then help Chica at the door."

"Will do." Bonnie went off to find him.

Mari sighed calming himself down while running a hand through his hair. They did have the most interesting of employees... "Goldie."

Goldie turned around holding a tray full of drinks. "Yes boss?" His short blond hair came down to just the top of his neck. His hair was parted on the left side as pieces of hair came down the right side and some to the left side making it look like he had some bangs. Gold eyes stared back up at him.

"Make sure that the guests aren't getting too grabby at the other employees unless they are requesting a room. And if you see any of them getting aggressive let us know."

"I always do boss, but will keep it in mind." Goldie nodded before going off to serve the drinks.

Mari ran a hand through his hair trying to calm down some.

"Ye be too stress love. Evaryting will be aight." Foxy came up to him rubbing his back.

If only it was that easy when at any moment their club could be taken down any time or even people could tell others how bad they were! That would bring even more bad business!

"Uh lad...love calm yer self. Me can see ye startin' ta panic." Foxy pulled on the taller man to have him crouch down so he could gently kiss him.

Mari felt the kiss as it helped calm him down. He leaned into it some until he pulled back. "T-Thanks...sorry about that."

"It be aight Mari, ye just got ta calm down. Evaryting will be fiiiiiine." The redhead hugged him smiling up at him.

Giving one more sigh, the tall raven hugged Foxy back finding comfort in the embrace he gave. "Yeah you're right, sorry I just panic again."

"Ye do tha from time ta time, but it be fine. Me be 'ere ta 'elp ye calm down." Foxy kissed him again smiling.

Mari smiled back giving another quick kiss. "Thank you Foxy, I've calmed down now."

"Parfect, now let's go greet our guests."

* * *

"Thank you for coming. We hope to see you all again." Mari said to the last of those who finally left. He came back into the club looking around seeing the employees cleaning up. "Freddy."

Freddy came up to Mari as he stood before the taller man. He looked exactly like Goldie except he had brown hair that was parted to the right going over to the left with pieces of hair coming over his left eye. Equally brown eyes stared up at him. "Yes sir?"

"I want you to go check the security cameras quickly go through them make sure nothing else happened that we didn't notice. Will you and Bonnie close up tonight?"

"Will do sir, and it won't be a problem. Goldie needs to prepare for tomorrow also."

"Good, call me or Foxy if there is a problem."

Freddy nodded as he went off to do what he needed to.

"Oi lad, ye 'ave been readin' tha book thar fer a while now. Ye finished didn' ye?" Foxy looked at Mike who was reading the comic book that Jeremy got for him.

Mikey kept reading the comic enjoying every second of it.

"...'ey Mikey listan ta me."

"You're not gonna get anything from him while he's reading Foxy you know that." Mari came up wrapping his arm around the redhead.

Foxy huffed. "Doesn't mean 'e can ignoar me...ye be too tall..."

"What does my height have to do with anything?"

"Ye just are! By 10 inches!"

Mari chuckled. "You're tall too Foxy."

"Mikey is evan tallar than me! By 2 inches!"

"You say as if 6 feet is a bad height."

"When ye all be so frickin' tall yes!"

Mari rolled his eyes as he leaned down kissing his cheek. "Calm down love it will be alright. Mikey!"

Tearing his eyes from the book the man looked up.

"We're going to take you home okay?"

"Okay!"

"Good, now come over here so we can go." Mari waved him over as he pulled off a pouting Foxy.

The three of them left the club going over to the car. Foxy got in the driver's seat, Mari in the passenger, and Mike into the back seat still reading. The redhead pulled out of the parking lot heading to Mike's apartment.

Mari glanced over at Foxy seeing how quiet he went; there had to be something he could do to lighten up the mood. And what a perfect idea he head to lighten up such a mood. Seeing that he was very focused, the taller raven reached his hand over and started to slowly palm him through his pants. He look back forward to seem as if he didn't notice anything.

Foxy tenseness up when he felt that; he bit his lip tightening his grip on the wheel keeping his focus. The redhead glanced over at Mari. "Love..."

"Yes Foxy?" Mari looked back at him continuing his action while working to unbutton his pants and zip them down.

"What are ye doin' ta me pants?"

"What could you ever mean?" He tilted his head as he slipped his hand into his pants palming him through his boxers feeling it get hard under his touch.

 _Oh you fucking know what I mean ya horny bastard._ Foxy's eye twitched doing his best not to lose it there.

"Ye...know what me means..."

"Hmmm...not sure I do Foxy," Mari opened the slit in the boxers poking his hand through enough to stroke him. "You got to be more specific."

Foxy took in a sharp breath as he had to slam the break on the car before he completely missed the turn into the apartments. He felt Mari's grip around his dick from the sudden stop that didn't help the situation in the slightest. The redhead took a shaky breath quickly turning into the place parking the car. Before he could do anything else, Foxy felt the grip disappear along with his boyfriend who was already out of the car.

"Come on Mikey we're here!"

Mike got out of the car still reading the comic having not realized anything that happened. He headed up with Mari to his apartment.

"Oh fuck no." Horny as hell himself, Foxy got out of the car locking it while going up not bothering to fix himself.

The three entered the place as Mike locked the door. He was about to head to his room when he stopped to hear the talking.

"I still don't know what you could be talking about love."

"Ye damn know well what me be talkin' bout."

"Sorry can't say for sure that I do."

"Bull shit tha ye don' know."

Mari chuckled as he went up closer to him. "Well I suppose I do know what you are talking about, but so what about it?"

Foxy came up to him as well. "What bout it? Ye vary well much know what. Me be 'orny as fuck."

"G-Guys..." Mike squeaked out. He somehow found his way between both men being pressed up against Mari with Foxy pressed against his back.

"Oh? You are horny now?" Mari leaned down closer to Foxy's face grinning. "Well what exactly do you want to do about that, F-o-x-y?~"

Eye twitching, he pulled the tall raven down into a deep passionate kiss. Foxy pressed into Mike more to get closer to Mari.

Mike felt Mari press closer to Foxy squishing him a bit more till he let out a gasp feeling them both press very hard against him feeling something big poke at him from the front and back.

Both men stopped their kiss to look down at Mikey to see him blushing deeply from what he felt. They looked at one another before grinning.

"Don't think we have forgotten about you MIkey~"

"Nay, we didn'~" Foxy let his hands roam all along Mike's sides lifting up his shirt to feel his stomach up to his chest. The redhead rubbed at his nipples erecting them instantly under his touch.

Mike gripped at Mari's shirt biting his lip to hold back his moans. His eyes shot open when Mari kissed him; he gasped as well when the taller raven groped his ass.

With that gasp, Mari slipped his tongue into Mike's mouth feeling every inch of it as he worked to unbuckle his belt.

Foxy kissed at his neck rubbing and pinching his nipples more earning a muffled moaned from the man. He then took Mike's shirt off while taking his own off.

"Why don't we move this to the bedroom?" Mari panted a bit taking his shirt off also.

Mikey panted as he nodded; he brought them both to his room.

Before Foxy realized it, he was pushed back on the bed seeing both Mari and Mike strip the last of their clothing off in front of him. That surely aroused him even more watching them.

"Let me make it up to you babe, let us please you tonight." Mari came on the bed crawling up on one side as he kissed him.

Mike came up kissing Foxy's neck; his hands went down to pull off his pants and boxers leaving the redhead completely naked with them. The raven licked his lips seeing the erected cock as he went down taking it instantly into his mouth.

Foxy pulled back from Mari letting out a low moan.

Mari chuckled at the sight as he kissed along his neck his hands coming up to rub his nipples. "Such a beautiful sight Captain~ As your first mate, permission to ravish you sir?"

Upon hearing that statement, Mike pulled back off Foxy crotch as he pouted to him. "I thought I was your first mate!"

Streams of pants flowed from his mouth a light tint of a blush dusted his cheeks. "Y-Ye both a-are...n-now...M-Mikey please lad..." Foxy pushed Mike's head back down towards his aching cock wanting him to continue again. The redhead moaned when he felt the other man continue his delicious sucking.

Mari went around to behind Foxy feeling along his ass as he slipped a finger in him. "My my you are still quite stretched Captain. Still eager from our earlier times?" He stretched him again using some of his own saliva. Once he saw that he was properly stretched again, Mari pushed himself in again groaning at how tight he still was.

Foxy moaned louder feeling Mari push all the way back in him his grip on Mike's hair tightening. "M-Mari...M-Mikey..."

Mike pulled back off him again as he straddled his lap panting heavily.

"N-No lad...n-not again..."

The pout returned as he went back off of him. "Fine, then I'll prepare myself." Mike took his fingers into his mouth coating them in his own saliva. He took them out once they were done as he went down slipping a finger in himself. The raven moaned moving the finger in himself while taking hold of his own aching dick stroking it in time with his finger adding a second one.

"F-Fuck..." The show he was giving aroused both men having Foxy groan moving his hips on Mari to get him to move.

Mari tore his eyes away from Mike looking back at the eager redhead in his lap. He thrusted up into him meeting his hips pulling them down to meet his thrusts as well. Oh how aroused Foxy looked at that moment it made him want to do much more naughtier things, but it was not the time for such things. Mari kissed him keeping up his thrusts.

Three fingers deep and it wasting enough; the little show placed before his eyes made him want to be apart of that so badly. Having enough, Mike pulled his finger out as he crawled over sitting back in Foxy's lap. Stroking the dick again, he positioned himself over him before sitting straight on him moaning loudly.

Foxy broke away from the kiss with Mari to moan out as well feeling the tight hole of Mike and being filled up by Mari's cock.

When Mari started to thrust again that made in turn Foxy thrust up into Mike. All of them moaned together from the combined movements going together.

"L-Laddies...m-me can't..."

"Cum for us Captain~" Both whispered in either of his ear as that pulled him over the edge having him cum inside of Mike. The smaller raven soon shortly came after him all over their stomachs with a few more thrusts from Mari before cumming into Foxy.

All of them panted with Mari barely keeping them up. Mike pulled off Foxy with the redhead doing the same to Mari. They all laid down with Foxy in the middle, Mike on the left and Mari on the right hugging them all. Mike cuddled to Foxy before falling asleep.

Mari saw that Mikey fell asleep as he slowly let them both go as he sat up.

"Where ye goin' love?"

"I'm just going to check something. I'll be right back." Mari went out of the room heading back to the living space. He could now take in the surroundings without all the distractions.

The apartment wasn't in the best of shapes. Though it looked like Mike was doing his best to keep it together it appeared as if it was ready to fall apart! Mari saw the windows cracked along with some in the walls, he went to the kitchen seeing some of the tile coming up and even the pluming was probably bad. He checked the fridge to see very little food in it.

"I know we give Mike more than enough money...so I don't..." Mari didn't like this at all. He gave a soft sigh as he returned to the room climbing back into bed with his two sleeping loves. He hugged them both pulling the covers over them which wasn't much.

"Good night Mikey, Foxy."


	3. Please Answer Me

**Heeeeeey Everyone I be back again with another chapter! Though I really got to get better at uploading. But school hates me so I do my best either way. I hope you all are enjoying this story as much as I am. Please tell me what you think of it! Enjoy!**

 **I do not own FNAF or the character designs in this story!**

* * *

Mike moved in the bed twisting and turning under the covers. He gripped the sheets and pillow his eyes knitted tightly closed. If others saw him he looked to be having a bad dream, and that's precisely what he was having. Mikey twisted and turned before finally sitting up eyes wide opened as he panted. He held his head looking around seeing that he was in his room alone.

 _T-That...that was a dream...but then...no Foxy and Mari came home with me last night...maybe making breakfast?_ Mike got up from the bed his legs and lower back a bit sore from yesterday day. He went to the bathroom cleaning himself up; once done, he dried off, got new clothes, slipping them on, and headed to the kitchen.

"Hello? Foxy? Mari?" Mike called out peeking into the kitchen.

"Ye be up lad." Foxy turned around looking at him dressed in only his pants from the night before.

"Foxy where is Mari?"

"Out gettin' us some thar food. Told me ta wait fer ye ta wake up." He came up to the man as he gently kissed him. "Did ye sleep well lad?"

Mike hugged him nuzzling his head into his shoulder after the kiss. "Yeah I did...did you?" He didn't want to mention the bad dream that he had to him.

Foxy hugged him back patting his back. "Aye me did. Now we be waitin' fer Mari TA come back."

"Okay...Foxy?" The raven pulled the redhead over to the couch having them sit down. "Can you tell me a story from one of your adventures?"

Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, Foxy scratched the goatee on his chin. "Story of one of me adventures? Well lets be seein' 'ere. Ah! 'Ere be one meself not tell ye yet! Me be sailin' me ship one day wit me crew. We be sailin' ta a remote island where we be hearin' treasures lie around. The waters were calm an' tha sun be shinin'. Thar be tha days ye need ta pay attention ta fer all of a sudden, tha sky be turnin' dark an' thar be a storm up ahead. Waves were crashin on our ship an' worse yet, thar be the kraken! 'e be attacking tha hull! Tha crew an' meself were tryin' ta get the beast off, but 'e be too strong! So some of me crew sacrificed demselves...lured off tha creature ta god knows where...we all be thinkiin' we lost em until we got ta the island. We found em thar shipwrecked! They all be safe an' be 'eros of me crew! An' when meself, Ol' Cap'n Foxy retired, they be thar ones takin' over." He told the story with much enthusiasm smiling as he moved his arms to portray what was going on.

Mike hugged him his own smile on his lips as he watched him tell his story feeling excited about what was happening. He clapped once the story was over. "Yay! Wow your crew are really brave to do something like that!"

Foxy grinned to him. "Aye they really be."

"Who's really brave?"

Both of them looked over seeing Mari come into the room with some bags of food.

"Mari! Foxy was telling me a story about his crew and how brave some of them were in sacrificing themselves to save the rest of the crew from a kraken! But in the end they were all saved as they were shipped reck on the island they were going to!"

A chuckle came from Mari as he came over sitting with them. "Did he now? Well that must have been some story." He held out the bags. "Sorry it's fast food didn't have enough money on me to buy ingredients to make a proper breakfast."

"That's okay Mari! Thank you for the food!" Mike leaned up and kissed his cheek as he got his own food.

Mari smiled as he gave Foxy his own food, but was pulled down into a kiss by the redhead.

"Aye this be some fine breakfast~" Foxy grinned to him taking his food.

With a roll of his eyes, Mari pushed him back taking his own food hearing a soft chuckle come from him. "Anyway, Mikey we want to ask you something."

Mikey looked up at the tall raven swallowing the bits of food in his mouth. "Yeah Mari?"

"Well me and Foxy have been thinking...and we were wondering what you thought about coming to live with one of us."

"Live with one of you?"

Foxy nodded. "Ye would be livin' wit one of us laddie. What do ye say 'bout it?"

Mike looked down at his food as he thought about the offer. Yeah his living conditions weren't the best, but wouldn't he be more of a bother if he did? They already have done so much for him...

"You don't have to decide right now, you can always answer us later."

"Would...um..." Mikey fiddled with the wrapper that held his food in. "Would it be alright...if we...um...a-all lived t-together?"

"All of us laddie? Tha be what ye want?"

Nodding the raven didn't look up at them still fiddling with the wrapper.

Mari smiled softly as he patted his head. "If that is what you want Mike. We can move in with Foxy in his apartment."

"Me apartment?"

"Yours is the biggest one out of all of ours. For some reason."

"Oi me like tha space."

"Uh huh. So Mike you bring your things to my apartment. Then we'll give Foxy a couple days to clean up, and I mean really clean up. And afterwards we'll take my things to his home. Sounds good to you both."

"Aye love."

"Y-Yes! I-I won't be a b-bother to either one of you!"

Now it was Mari's and Foxy's turn to look at Mike.

"Bother us Mikey?" Foxy moved the food to the side.

Mari tilted Mike's head up so he would look at them both. "You could never bother us Mikey. Why would you ever think that?"

Glancing away, Mike fiddled with his fingers. "U-Um...w-well you both h-have done so much f-for me...I-I thought you'd b-be happy w-with me out of y-your private l-lives..."

"Oh Mike..." Mari hugged the man close to himself. "You have never been a bother to us. When you told us that you wanted to live out on your own we were worried that we did something to upset you."

"An' we mean a lot. Mari 'ere 'ave been worried sick bout ye lad. Always complainin' ta me bout ye well bein'. Wonderin' if ye be okay."

"Hey I was not complaining I was seriously worried for him! Sheesh."

Foxy chuckled as he came hugging them both now with Mike pressed between the both of them. "Me know love, me be playin' wit ye."

Mari huffed but hugged them both anyway. "Though he is right, I have been worried for you and when I saw this apartment my fears were confirmed. So please move back in with us."

Hugging both men, Mike leaned up kissing them both on the lips with a big smile on his own. "I will! All of us will live together then!"

"Yes we will. Now gather your things, we have a long day. And when I mean us I mostly mean Foxy."

"Ehhh?! Why me?!"

"I already told you that you need to clean up your apartment so me and Mike can move in. And I know that you don't clean often. So you need the most time."

Foxy groaned not liking how this is going at all.

Mike smiled as he got up. "Then let's do this! We have all day until tonight!"

"Oi! Me be not cleanin' me apartment in one day!"

Mari chuckled seeing Mike go off to gather his things together. _Oh Mike...you have become really cute...and finally returned to us. Well...at least for now. Another one has started to take a place in your heart haven't they?_

As the day went by the sun slowly set and the moon rose up to take its place. Lights turned on as some turned off letting those of the night when it was time to come out and play.

"Desmond why did you drag me here again?"

"Because Jer I need to do something to make me forget about her!"

"It's just one break up Desmond. It isn't the end of the world."

"To me it is! Besides didn't you want to see that cute stripper again?"

A light blush came to Jeremy's cheeks as he pushed at him. "S-Shut up."

Desmond grinned laughing a bit the both of them going inside.

The strip club was pretty filled up with both men and women watching the show that was held on stage by the different strippers. Another central theme went throughout the club; this time the theme was fancy/formal. Both Jeremy and Desmond head over to the bar seeing the two bar tenders from the first time they were there.

Scott was the first to come up to them with a smile on his face. "Hello there. The birthday boy and his friend."

"Hey you remember us! Yeah I'm Desmond and this here is Jeremy!"

"Hard to forget a face that's absolutely adorable." Vincent came up behind Scott hugging him with a grin. "But no one can compare to my Scotty boy's cuteness~"

Eye twitching Scott grabbed at Vincent's nose pinching hard pulling the purple haired man off him. "Aren't you suppose to be cleaning some glasses so we can serve our customers?"

"Ow ow ow ow! Alright alright! So mean Scott!" Vincent pulled back as he rubbed his nose.

"No drink for me." Jeremy waved off the second glass that Scott went to get.

"I'll take his share!"

Scott nodded as he went to make them.

"Are you going to request a room with Mikey?" Desmond looked back to his friend.

Jeremy stared back at him not saying anything but just looking.

Desmond looked at him then around them before back at the brunet. "Sooooo...I take that as a yes?"

"What do you think?"

"Sheesh Jer you've been mean to me lately!"

"Only because you are whiny."

The brunet whined again just proving Jeremy's point even more.

"Here's your drinks. Oh and a room has been set up for you Jeremy. Room 6 this time. You can head over there now. Mikey will be there shortly." Scott placed the drinks in front of Desmond as he gave a nod to Jeremy.

Jer turned his head back to the other brunet. "Oh? Uh thank you." He nodded as he got up heading on over to the room. He went inside when a lavender haired man opened the door for him. Giving his thanks Jeremy went inside. "Security I believe. Heh like my part time job." He went over and sat down on the couch that was in the center of the room fiddling with his hands waiting for the stripper to come into the room.

"Hope that I didn't keep you for long." Mike whispered again into his ear.

"N-Not much no."

"Jeremy!" Mikey saw that it was the brunet as he came around sitting on the couch with him. "You came again! I'm so happy!" He smiled hugging him to him.

A chuckle came from Jeremy as he hugged him back. "Yeah, friend of mine wanted to come as so dragged me along."

"Hehe well I get to see you again! So I'm happy! How have you been Jeremy? Oh! Oh oh I finished reading the book you got for me before!"

"Really? What did you think about it?"

"I loved it! I liked the bow guy he's really good with it!" Mike smiled to him.

Smiling back the brunet couldn't help but pat his head. "I can show you more if you want."

Mike nodded his head. "Yeah!" He then moved to straddle Jeremy's lap wrapping his arms around his neck. "So what do you want this time?"

"W-Wait what?" A blush came to Jeremy's cheek as he looked back up at Mike.

"You paid for your time with me I cannot do nothing the money will go to waste."

"I-If I am paying y-you then I wouldn't mind."

"No! I need to do something so what do you want? Blowjob? All the way? Or other positions or kinks?"

The blush darkened again. "U-Uh...u-um...I...I guess a...b-blowjob?"

Mikey giggled. "You don't sound too certain Jer."

"B-Blowjob...really."

With a nod the raven kissed the brunet letting his hands come down feeling along his chest. He rubbed at Jer's nipples through his shirt tilting his head more to deepen the kiss.

Jeremy kissed him back letting his arms wrapped around Mike's waist his blush still present. He felt himself be pushed down onto the couch with his shirt pushed up passed his nipples. A moan escaped his lips when they were licked and sucked on. "M-Mike..."

Planting kisses down the brunet's chest. Mike unbuckled the belt and unbuttoned the pants as he pulled them down along with the boxers. He licked along the cock that was dripping precum. The tongue swirled the tip and around the length before taking it fully into his mouth.

"A-Ah! M-Mike!" Jeremy's hands gripped into his hair pulling the head more on him. Strings of pants escaped his lips along with moans in between. He bit his lip to try and keep the moans from escaping. It worked for sometime before even that didn't last long as he was back to moaning.

Mikey bobbed his head on the cock letting his tongue swirl around it more as he moved. He glanced up seeing Jeremy's pleasure filled expression. The brunet really looked cute with such an expression; Mike wondered if he could get much more out of him if they actually went all the way. But as of right now seeing that face contorted with such lewd visuals would make anyone want to ravish the poor man.

"I-I can't...M-Mike I-I c-can't..."

Hearing the pleas made even himself harder. Mike bobbed his head faster sucking on him hard as he came up before back down taking it all into his mouth.

Jeremy threw his head back moaning out the other's name as he came into his mouth. Pants fell from him each dripping with ecstasy from the previous actions performed on him.

Pulling off, Mike swallowed everything that was in his mouth. He smiled to Jer as he helped redress him. "How was that?"

"G-Good."

"You did come pretty quickly so I hoped it was." Mike sat the brunet up.

Calming his breathing, Jeremy held onto the raven a light blush dusting his cheeks. "I-I don't do this o-often so don't b-blame me for t-that."

A giggle again came along with a smile. "I'm not, I'm just glad that I am able to do this for you." He sat him back up.

The blush didn't leave the brunet's cheeks moving his legs to a kneeling position. "T-This shouldn't be any different t-than your other customers."

"You're right, but you're defiantly the cutest out of them all."

"I-I guess so-eep!" Jeremy had moved his leg back to give some space but instead he slipped with his pant leg awkwardly falling forward when his other leg tried to move to catch him.

Mike went back with Jeremy on him his back hitting the armrest of the couch. He cringed a bit when it hurt but held the brunet.

"I-I'm sorry Mike did y-you get hur-"

"A-Ah!" Mikey gasped when he felt Jeremy's knee rubbed against his crotch. He covered his mouth looking away blushing.

Blinking Jeremy was slightly confused as to why the other made that sound. He tried to move again but he saw that it only made Mike blush more. The confusion was getting to him when he felt something hard against his knee...what? The brunet looked down seeing that his knee was pressing against the bulge forming in Mike's shorts.

Oh...that made more sense.

"Mike? Do you need some help there?"

Mike looked back at Jeremy shaking his head. "N-No Jeremy i-it's okay I-I'm here to p-pleasure you n-not the other way a-around. I-I'll be okay."

Jeremy frowned as he sat up to be straddling him. "You helped me let me help you this time." He started to slowly palm him through his shorts.

Another gasp came from the raven the blush darkening even more. "J-Jeremy...a-ah..." The shorts were becoming unbearable to him. Mike held onto the brunet panting into his neck.

The blush returned to Jeremy's cheeks as he worked to pull down the shorts letting Mike's cock fully stand before him. _S-Shit he's big...a lot bigger than I thought he would be._ Gulping the brunet took hold of him fully wrapping his hand around him; he went slow moving his hand up and down along it.

"J-Jeremy! P-Please m-move your hand f-faster...!" Mike panted more gripping onto Jeremy's shoulders harder soft moans escaping his lips.

How could he say no to that? Jeremy picked up his pace moving his hand faster along Mike's cock. His thumb pressed at the tip smearing the precum that accumulated as it was used to slick up the length to make things easier.

More moans came spilling out, oh how good it felt with Jeremy doing this to him. It brought many wonderful feelings and desires that Mike got when with Foxy and Mari. But he wanted it from Jeremy, he wanted to do so many things with this boy. "A-Ah! J-Jeremy! M-More!" He bucked his hips up into the brunet's hand.

Answering to the other's pleas Jeremy went even faster seeing Mike a moaning mess underneath him. He watched as the raven's expression twisted into one of pure pleasure. Seeing how the other wouldn't last that much longer, Jeremy sped up his strokes feeling Mike's grip tightened on his shoulders.

"Jeremy!" Mike near screamed out his name as he came all over his hand. He panted still holding onto Jeremy his eyes slowly opening again to look at the brunet above him.

Reaching over, Jer got the towel that was on the coffee table as he used it to clean them up. He tossed it back over as he sat them up. "W-Was that o-okay?"

Mike fixed himself smiling sweetly to Jeremy. "It was amazing, I must make it up to you."

"O-Oh you don't have too. I-I was glad to help."

"But I insist. How about going out with me on another date?"

"Really? I've been busy with school and work lately."

"It doesn't have to be so soon...maybe in another week or so?"

Jeremy thought about it before nodding. "That sounds good...I should have calmed down by then."

Mike smiled more as he leaned over kissing his cheek. "Then it is a date!" His childish nature returned once again as he got up helping Jeremy up. "I have a few more shows to do so I got to get going."

"S-Sorry if I was keeping you for long."

"Never be sorry Jeremy. I always enjoy my time with you." Michael led him out of the room. "Enjoy the rest of your night."

Jeremy nodded waving to him seeing the raven walk off. He made his way back to the bar seeing Desmond behind it. "Uhhh..."

Desmond saw that Jeremy had returned. "Jer! Give me a second I'm almost done here." He finished up the last drinks he needed to serve as he came out from behind the counter going up to the brunet.

"Why were you back there?"

"A big rush came in and those two needed help. Since I worked as a bar tender before I was able to help out. Though Scott and Vincent work really fast there it took my all to keep up with them."

"Okay...I guess."

Desmond pushed at the brunet before putting his arm around his neck grinning. "Hey your boyfriend is on again for another show."

"H-He isn't my b-boyfriend!" Jeremy blushed looking back up seeing that Mike was indeed on stage.

"Riiiiiight of course he isn't." Desmond poked at his cheek.

Jeremy huffed as he watched the raven perform letting a small smile come to his lips.

* * *

"Desmond this better be important for you to be calling me while I'm at work right now. Hey! No running!"

"Sorry Jer this will be quick. I wanted to ask if you can ask Mike to see if there is any openings at the club for possibly another bartender."

"You want to work there now?"

"Yeah ever since that one time I helped work that rush hour it felt really fun again. And this way I could have a job again and not keep leeching off you all the time."

"You'll forever continue to leech off me Desmond."

"Well as your father you as my son should help."

Jeremy scoffed. "Please you can easily call and ask them yourself."

"Come on Jeeeeeeeeer! Pleeeeeeeeaaaaase!"

"Why can't you call them yourself?"

"Because you must know them better than I do!"

"I only know Mike not his bosses."

"Then come with me tonight to go ask them!"

"Why do I need to come? I said no running in the Pizzeria!"

"Because it won't be so awkward! And that way you can see your boyfriend again."

"For the last time he isn't my boyfriend."

"Yet!"

"Desmond!"

"I call them as I see it! So then I'll swing by after your shift and we go?"

Jeremy sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm going home first to shower and change before we go anywhere tonight. I do not want to smell like pizza."

"Yay! I'll head to your place then later on! Thank you Jeremy!"

"Uh huh, I'll talk with you later then." Jeremy hung up putting his phone away. "Well at least I get to see Mike again." He walked off to find the kids he saw running around.

The day passed as night fell once again. The two friends had made their way to the club once Jeremy finished his shift and his other duties at home. The saw Freddy at the door letting people in once he saw ID. Both made their way in to see it as packed as always.

"Okay...so where are the owners..."

Looking around as well, Jeremy couldn't find the tall raven or the redhead anywhere in the club. "Maybe they are in their office?"

"Probably. I'll go talk to Scott then maybe he can take me to them."

"Will you be fine on your own?"

"Yeah! Thanks again for coming with me Jeremy." Desmond ruffled his hair before going over to the bar. "Hi Scott."

Scott looked over seeing Desmond come up to the bar. He smiled to him. "Hello Desmond. Thanks again for your help that one night you really saved us."

"We couldn't have done it without your help!" Vincent had his arms around Scott grinning over at the brunet.

"Yeah more your help than this one." Scott pushed at Vincent to get him off. "Anyway what can I help you with?"

"Well I was wondering if you can show me where your bosses are? I would like to apply for a job."

"A job? For what position?"

"As a bartender with the two of you."

"Hell yeah that would be amazing to have you here." Vincent held onto Scott but let go when he was elbowed in the stomach.

Scott never looked away from Desmond as he smiled. "I can take you to their office, but you'll have to ask them about the job." He came out from behind the counter as he led the man to the office. The brunet knocked on the door and waited for a response to come in before opening the door.

Mari looked up from the desk seeing Scott. "Ah hello Scott, what can we do for you?"

"Hello boss, someone is here to ask you something." Scott moved out of the way to let Desmond come in.

Foxy looked over from his spot in Mari's lap to see the man that came with Jeremy the other few nights.

Desmond bowed a bit to them having his hands on either side of himself. "Good evening sirs...I uh...would like to a ask if you have any job openings."

Mari set his pen down. "For what position are you applying for?"

"For the bartender job sir."

"Hmm...Scott and Vincent mentioned how you helped them out that one night during our big rush. They even said you kept up with them which is quite a feat...How about you work this night and we will assess your skills on the job. Scott will be in charge of looking you over and one of us will come out to see how you manage again during the rush. Before the night is over you will be let known if you have the job."

"Thank you so much."

"Scott I'll leave him to you."

"Yes boss. Come Desmond." Scott let Desmond step out of the room as he closed the door behind them.

Foxy nuzzled into the raven. "Tha lad be one of thar Jeremy's friends ain't 'e?"

"The one that always comes with him yes. I think he'll be good to have on, but we need to see how he does." Mari hugged Foxy to himself gently stroking his hair.

A hum came from the redhead as he looked up at Mari. "Me be sure 'e be good. Scotty and Vincent be likin' tha lad vary much."

"That's true, but that still doesn't reflect his skill."

Foxy sat up as he turned to face Mari straddling his lap. "Skills ye say?"

"Foxy we need to finish up the paper work and then go see how he does."

Leaning up, the redhead kissed at the raven's neck. "Then finish up Mari. Me just be 'ere waitin' fer ye." His hands felt along Mari's chest down along his sides then to the hem of his shirt. Pushing it up, Foxy felt along the curve of his hips to his stomach.

Mari's breath hitched a bit as he tried to focus on the paper work in front of him. He felt Foxy pull up his shirt all the way up pass his nipples. Soft pants escaped his lips when he felt lips placed over his nipples a tongue licking the nub erecting them under its touch. "F-Foxy..."

"Hmmm? Yes Love?" Foxy looked up almost innocently but continued to suck on Mari's nipples.

More fast pace breaths escaped his lips as he couldn't take it anymore. Dropping his pen once more, Mari pulled Foxy up kissing him fully on the lips. His hands unbuckled the redhead's pants pulling them down.

Foxy moaned into the kiss as he kissed him back just as deeply. He let his pants fall as he pulled up the rest of Mari's shirt. He grind his hips down on Mari's lap feeling the bulge in his pants. Returning to the perked nipples before him, the redhead licked at them sucking once more as his actions drew a moan from the tall raven.

"Shit...Foxy...you drive me crazy..." Mari panted as he pulled up the man's shirt taking it off. He let his hands roam all over the other's chest feeling the curves and dips his body took knowing each and every part of that body he loved so much. Slowly his hands came down as they pulled off his boxers to leave him naked before himself; Mari brought his fingers up to Foxy's mouth pressing some onto his tongue that was dripping drool from the sloppy mess he left on his chest. "Suck."

Panting from the practical make out session on his love's chest, Foxy took the fingers into his mouth letting his tongue swirl around each digit to get them fully coated in his saliva. He moaned when he felt Mari began to stroke him; he brought a hand down to unbuckle the raven's pants tugging them down. Foxy saw Mari pull his fingers out of his now panting mouth face flushed with lidded eyes staring up at him lustfully. He gripped onto Mari's hips letting a soft moan escape when a finger was pushed into him.

Mari pushed in a second finger slowly moving them to let Foxy adjust to the feeling; his hand continue to stroke his cock feeling the appendage get harder in his grip. A third...then eventually a fourth finger slips into Foxy's entrance as the other was reduce to a moan mess with pleads of more mixed in. The sight was pleasure inducing for sure as it made Mari want to give his Love even more of it. He took his fingers out hearing a soft whine come from Foxy; he pulled down his pants and boxers so his own erection was set free.

"H-Ha...ha L-Love..." Foxy panted lining himself up with Mari's cock. He lowered himself on the raven letting out a long moan at the feeling of being filled up completely. "Ohhhhh Mari~" The redhead let his head roll back moaning again; he lifted himself up until only the tip was in him as he slammed himself back down.

A particularly loud moan escaped Mari's lips feeling the tightness returned around his cock. He placed his hands on Foxy's hips pulling him down to meet his thrusts hearing more moans coming from the other. "F-Foxy..."

They began to slowly move together in rhythm both letting out moans and groans at being connected moving together. The two moved faster together with Foxy bouncing on Mari as the other thrusted up into him.

"M-Mari! Love!"

Panting the raven pulled Foxy hips down to meet him; he angled his hips to find Foxy's prostate. The loud moan told him that he found what he was looking for as he now pounded into it. "You're so tight Love..."

Foxy continued to let strings of moans escape his lips. He continued to move his hips on him feeling heat pool down below as it was becoming unbearable for him. "M-Mari L-Love me c-can't..." The redhead panted as drips of drool fell from his lips; his chin was lifted up letting his clouded eyes to look back into Mari's own lustful gaze.

"Then cum Foxy. Wither in pure pleasure before me." Mari leaned down capturing his lips as he slipped his tongue into his mouth.

Eyes closing, the redhead melted into the kiss lost in the taste Mari lips and tongue brought. He felt his stomach twist and turn knowing he wouldn't last anymore. Gripping onto Mari Foxy near screamed into the kiss as he came all over their stomachs. His mind went blank as he fell forward on Mari when the other finished inside of him. Panting heavily, Foxy nuzzled into the chest of his lover calming his breathing.

Mari calmed himself down hugging Foxy to himself. "We are gonna have a lot...of paperwork...to do later..."

"Hmmm...later Love..."

"Well as much as I would like to do it later. You're gonna start it now."

Foxy whined. "Whyyyyyyy?"

"Because I need to go check on a possible new employee." Mari reached over grabbing some tissues as he cleaned them both up. He picked Foxy up off of him having him sit in the chair. "So get to work and I'll return later." The raven fixed himself up as he kissed Foxy. Smiling he walked out of the office heading over to the bar.

Scott looked up seeing only Mari come out looking the after effects of their "personal" time. "Hey boss. Just in time for the rush hour."

"Hello Scott. Sorry it is just me. But I do trust what you have to say so between the two of us I believe we can determine if he will be good." Mari sat at the bar looking over at Desmond who was working along side Vincent serving drinks to those who came by.

The brunet nodded leaning against the counter. "Well so far he has been working very well and has kept up with me and Vincent. Wonderful personality that brings people over to talk with him."

"Good to know." Mari propped his head up on his hand watching them work as the rush hour came around.

Hours passed as the club slowly grew quite after the last show ended for the evening. People made their way out with the staff and owners of the club bidding them farewell.

"Shit Jer I'm very nervous now."

"Why are you scared? You looked to be doing fine."

"Yeah but I still messed up a couple times too! What if that will be held against me?!"

"Desmond calm down sheesh. They're coming over." Jeremy was pulled back into Mike as he smiled looking up at the raven talking with him.

Mari came up with Foxy to Desmond. "Well what a long night this was. Though the customers all looked very happy when they left."

"Aye they all did." Foxy grinned looking back at Desmond. "An' ye were able ta keep up wit evaryone 'ere."

Desmond looked up at them with his brown eyes running a hand through his short brown hair. "Y-Yeah."

"So I can see what you are waiting to hear." Mari clasped his hands together. "Desmond let me be first to say welcome to our little crazy family."

The man stared at them. "I...what?"

"Ye gots ta job lad. Welcome ta Pirate's Cove crew." Foxy patted his arm as everyone clapped around him.

Scott smiled softly. "We're glad to have you here."

Vincent nodded grinning. "Will be very fun working with you Dessy!"

"You can't be serious Vincent? You already-hey! Get off me!"

"Come on Scotty boy I haven't been able to hug you all night!"

"You stupid fucker off!"

Everyone laughed around them watching Scott push off a very clingy Vincent. Once things ended between them the rest of the employees went around to clean up before closing up for the evening.

Mike held Jeremy's hand turning him around to face him. "So Jeremy are you free tomorrow?"

Jeremy thought about it. "It is my day off tomorrow so yeah I'm free."

"Then can we go on that date we talked about last week?"

"I don't see why not. Sure."

"Yay! Then I'll come by tomorrow around 12 to pick you up then we can go out for some lunch!"

The brunet smiled softly nodding to him. He heard Desmond call out to him for them to get going. "I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Mike nodded smiling. He leaned over gently kissing him pulling back with a light blush on his cheeks. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Jeremy blushed a bit as well. "Yeah. Good night Mikey." He let go waving to him as he walked off back over to his friend.

* * *

"Wow that was really good there."

"I'm glad you liked the food here!" Mike smiled from across Jeremy setting his fork down after he finished his own food.

Jeremy used the napkin to clean his mouth off. "Thank you for taking me here Mike. You really do know a lot of good restaurants."

"I'm taken to a lot and I do stumble on them from time to time." His eyes lowered a bit as he was fiddling with something under the table.

Taking notice of the change in mood, Jeremy tilted his head to Mike. "Is everything okay Mike?"

Biting his lip, the raven took a deep breath. "Well...I um...besides the date I wanted to tell you something Jeremy..."

Jeremy sat up in his chair a bit more. "What is it Mike?"

Mike looked back up at him as he pulled his hands out from under the table. In them was what looked to be a wedding ring in them. "I...I needed to tell you...that I...I was once...m-married before..."

The brunet stared at him waiting to see if he would continue.

Hearing that Jeremy wasn't responding Mike took that as a cue to continue. "I uh...I was once married before for 2 years...I got married after high school to my boyfriend at the time. But things got pretty bad between us and so I left him. We have been divorced for 6 years now...I...I wanted to tell you this so you knew..."

Again there was no response from the other.

Mikey bit his lip again afraid to look up at him as he let his eyes close in shame his hands holding the ring shaking ever so slightly. _Please...say something...even if it's just to end things between us...I can't stand this silence..._


	4. Do Not Look at Me Differently

**Heeeeeeey wow I have been swamped with school work and finals...it's been what a month or two? Yikes I'm very sorry this is so late. But this happens to be the longest chapter I have ever written so maybe makes up for it? A lot more plot here than anything but has your hints of smut here and there. So hopefully you all enjoy this and thank you for all the faves and follows so far it really does mean a lot to me. I do hope you continue to enjoy this story just as much as I am!**

 **I do not own FNAF or any other games mentioned here!**

* * *

The silence was killing the poor raven there. He didn't know how much time had passed with them sitting there. His hand still out presenting the ring in its shaky grasp with eyes still closed in shame. What more could he do but wait? Everything rides on what Jeremy had to say about him.

Just make it quick...please Jeremy don't- Mike felt his hands be pushed closed over the ring. His eyes opened as he looked up to see Jeremy softly smiling to him.

"Hey don't look so down Michael. You look ready to cry."

"B-But...B-But t-the..."

"Ring? We all have things in our past that we are not proud of. You even said that you've been divorced now. That doesn't change how I feel about you. I still want to get to know you more and possibly be with you also. Thank you for telling me though. I'm glad that you care about my opinion on things."

Mike took the ring back as he put it in his pocket. He leaned over the table hugging Jeremy to himself as best he could. "Thank you thank you. I...I was afraid that..."

"I'd reject you? Not quite. I'd reject you only if your current self is bad. Not what you did in the past. Unless you were still married then there would be problems."

A small laughter escaped Mike as he hugged him more. "That would huh?"

Jeremy smiled patting his back. "Okay Mike isn't this uncomfortable for you? Maybe you should sit back down."

Giggling, Mike let him go as he sat back down in his chair. "It wasn't that uncomfortable. I'm pretty flexible."

"You're a whole lot of flexible Mikey."

"Am I really?"

"Uh. Duh. From the shows I have seen you sure know how to work that pole." Jeremy blushed a bit at his use of words.

Another giggle came again. "You flatter me too much Jer. But thank you!" Mike smiled to him brightly the more tense mood from before having disappeared completely.

Feeling the lighthearted mood, the brunet relaxed as they talked once more about random things. Seeing that smile on Mike's face made things very much worth it to give this man a chance. He didn't notice the time go by and the date had ended. Being with this man really brought out a side of him that he didn't know that he could have with another person. Mike surely was something special.

Each and every date they went on always drew him closer to the man. He would learn more about Mike that he didn't know before; they got much closer and he really did enjoy that. Jeremy smiled a genuine one that wasn't forced when he was with this raven. Everything that came with this man was near genuine; not that he wasn't with say his friend, but he did it much more easily with Mikey.

It all felt near perfect with him. Jeremy really didn't regret giving this man a chance. Towards the end of another date of theirs, Mike took him back home as the raven held the brunet's hands.

"I really do have fun being with you Jeremy. Every time is always so fun." Mike smiled to him holding his hands more.

Jeremy blushed a bit but smiled back also. "I enjoy being with you to Mike. I always have fun with you."

Giggling Mike hugged Jeremy nuzzling him. "Me too!"

The brunet hugged him back. "Don't you have to head over to the club?"

"Well...yeah...but I was thinking if I could come into your apartment."

"My apartment? ...Well there isn't anything all that special about it."

"Doesn't matter!" Mike knocks on the door. "I still want to see it!"

Jeremy raised an eyebrow. "Mike you didn't need to knock on my door. There is no one here to-"

"Hey Jer! Welcome ho-"

The two men turned to see a brunet haired man standing in the doorway. He had short hair that was clean cut at the back. The top was about fluffed up with a small spike coming down curling a bit over his forehead. Turquoise colored eyes looked over to them as an eyebrow was raised. "Uhhh…"

"What are you doing over here?" Jeremy stared at the man arms crossed.

"Jake invited me in! Besides I sent you a text telling you I was coming over but you didn't answer me!"

"Well you had to know I was on a date today."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"Your sarcasm is hilarious little brother."

"Aww don't be like that big bro you know you love me."

Jeremy rolled his eyes as he pushed the boy in.

Mike just listened to what he believed were brothers? He came inside closing the door behind himself. The apartment was a bit smaller than Foxy's but still just as cozy.

"So this is your boyfriend?" The younger brunet went up to Mike.

"Aiden cut it out."

The raven smiled. "Hi there you are Jeremy's younger brother?"

"Well most people don't think so since I am taller than him but yes I am the younger brother."

"You really are asking for a death wish Aiden."

Aiden snickered as he went over wrapping his arm around his shoulders. "You still love me either way!"

Jeremy glared back at him. "That's up for debate right now."

Mike giggled watching these two interact with one another. "Hi there I'm Michael Schmidt. You can call me Mike or Mikey."

Letting go of the brooding older brother, Aiden turned back to Mike. "Well hello Mikey I'm Aiden Fitzgerald. Nice to finally meet you in person."

The man bowed to him. "The pleasure is all mine."

"Oooooo well isn't he such a charmer." Aiden grinned seeing Mike bowing to him. "Can't believe you caught a good one with manners here Jer."

Jeremy rolled his eyes as he set his jacket down. "Why are you both here?" He looked over to Jake who was sitting on his couch and looking to be playing some games.

"Your brother wanted to come over so we did since you neglect to give him a key."

"I regret giving you all one too."

Aiden came back over sitting on the floor in front of Jake. "Oh lighten up Jer! Come watch me beat _Assassin's Creed_!" He took the controller again as he started to play again.

Mike came up to Jeremy smiling. "Hope you don't mind me staying over."

"What about work?"

"I don't get a lot of days off so some here and there won't hurt." Mike smiled as he went over and sat down with Jeremy on the couch.

Jeremy sat next to him. "If you don't get in trouble because of me then sure."

Giggling Mike hugged the man smiling. "I won't!"

Aiden glanced over to them as he leaned back on the couch. "Hey Mike have you ever played _Assassin's Creed_ before?"

"Ummm...I don't play games in general so I would say no then."

"Oh? Then why don't you give it a try then?" Aiden handed him the controller.

Not sure on what to do with it Mike took it anyway twisting it around.

"Aiden…"

"Relax Jer! Let him try! So you have four buttons that you can use for different actions your character will do. Then the joystick is what you use to move your character around. Press the select button to unpause the game."

Having gotten the proper grip on it, Michael unpaused the game as he moved the character around. He was then thrown into a battle as he pressed buttons to attack while also moving around to dodge them.

The other three in the room were quite shocked at how the raven was playing the game so well even though it was his first time playing.

"...I thought this was your first time?"

"It is! But the movements look pretty right? Like I'm dancing!" Mike smiled as he kept playing until he won that battle. "I win! Yay!" He giggled leaning against Jeremy nuzzling his head.

Jeremy smiled leaning back against him as he took the controller handing it back to Aiden.

The younger brunet grumbled as he passed it to Jake so he could play. He got up leaning over Jeremy which really was pressing into his side so he could face Mike. "So then Mike what do you exactly do for a living?"

"Aiden…" Jeremy growled though the younger paid no attention.

"I work at a strip club as a stripper."

"So you are a stripper?"

"Uh huh. But I really do enjoy my job and would still choose to do it anyway." Mike smiled to him.

"I see. So then my brother must have requested you at some point and that's how you met?"

"In a way yeah."

Aiden continued to stare ignoring his brother's death glares. "Now tell me. What kind of kinks are you in?"

"Aiden!" Jeremy pushed him back while blushing a bit.

Mike chuckled. "Well there is nothing specific that I am into, but if Jeremy wanted to try anything out I wouldn't mind."

"M-Mike!"

Aiden laughed. "Oh wow! Well if you're so willing then!"

"As part of my job sometimes I have to. But many people don't realize you could do that kind of thing with us."

"So just about anything can happen?"

"Well almost, but for the most part darling anything could." Mike's mouth twitched a bit into a sly smile.

Slowly a grin came to Aiden's lips. "Hmm is that so? Maybe I should come try it out sometime."

"Why not now? I don't mind private showings. I'll even do it for free."

"Okay that's enough!" Jeremy pushed Mike back some. "Don't you both need to be going?"

"But we just got here!"

"Let me rephrase that. You both will be going. Now."

"Party pooper." Aiden pouted as he and Jake turned off the game putting it away. "We have to hang out again Mike! Without my brother cutting things too short!" He called out from the door before they left.

Mike giggled hugging Jeremy. "Your brother seems nice."

"For now. Wait until he gets annoying."

"He isn't that bad Jeremy."

"Have you lived with him your whole life?"

"No…"

"Then you don't know yet."

Mike sighed but brought him back over kissing his head. "Well I would like to see him again. But for now I would like to have some alone time with you." He tilted the brunet's head up as he kissed him.

Jeremy kissed him back wrapping his arms around his neck.

Mike pulled the brunet to him having the boy straddle him. His hands felt along his side pushing up his shirt a bit to feel his stomach.

A slight moan came from Jeremy as he pulled Mike closer. His hips went down grinding against his hips enticing a moan from the raven.

Panting Mike picked Jeremy up carrying him to a room. Once they were in he pushed the brunet back on the bed as he went down kissing his neck.

Jeremy moaned pulling Mike closer as he tilted his head to give him more room. He looked up seeing Mike pull off his own shirt. The brunet blushed seeing his bare chest.

Leaning down Mikey started to unbutton Jeremy's shirt as he grinded his hips down against the brunet's hips.

More moans came from the brunet as he felt Mike grind up against him. He didn't notice that his shirt was being opened up being too lost in the pleasure. Jeremy felt hands roam his chest when a mouth was on his nipples. Strings of moans escaped as he was sat up being pulled closer to Mike. Heavy panting came but he froze when he felt his shirt be pushed down off his shoulders. "S-Stop!"

Mike pulled back seeing Jeremy pull his shirt back on around him as he was looking away from him. "Jeremy? Did I do something wrong?"

Hands gripping his own arms, the brunet shook a bit feeling very scared now as he was almost revealed.

That look on Jeremy's face was saddening for Mike. He didn't want to scare the man; that was the last thing he ever wanted! "J-Jeremy I-I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to…"

"N-No Mike i-it's not your fault...I just...I can't…"

"Jeremy...I-I want to know you more...I want to understand you...especially if it was something that I did to cause you fear…" He gently took hold of his hands. "Let me understand please…"

Thoughts went through Jeremy's head as he debated over the idea. Should he really trust him with this? But then he wouldn't have to hide them...maybe with one person he could feel...safe enough being fully exposed.

Mike sat there waiting patiently for Jeremy's response and what he would decided on doing.

Gripping at his own arms again Jeremy gently pushed Mike back enough for him to get up off the bed as he stood in front of Mike.

The raven had turned sitting on the bed as he saw Jeremy let his shirt come all the way off holding his arms out.

Along the arms were scars of slashes made by a small blade some intersecting one another at times. But almost hitting the elbow on both arms there was one long, large gash like scar that almost went around the whole arm. While the others were small self inflicted looking the large gash came from someone who wanted to cause harm.

Mike's eyes slightly widened at the sight. What horrible scars...some looked self inflicted...others looked…he didn't even really want to know where those big ones came from…

"T-This was what I-I was t-trying to h-hide…" Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked down at them trying his best to not cry.

Seeing that teary eyed look, Mike gently took his hands pulling him towards himself. He leaned down as he gently kissed each and every scar that was on Jeremy's arm.

"M-Mike…d-don't..."

He ignored the brunet as he continued to kiss the scars. Once each one of them were kissed the raven pulled Jeremy into his lap just hugging him. "You still look beautiful to me."

Jeremy couldn't stop the tears from falling as he just hugged Mike tightly.

 _He really is holding something...oh Jeremy...hope one day you can tell me why you have these...but for now I won't push it. Just glad you showed them to me._ Mike kissed his head as he leaned them back onto the bed. He got them under the covers as the raven just cuddled to the brunet to let him rest.

 **}{***}{**

"What if things went wrong? What if Mike is out there in a ditch somewhere hurt and bleeding and he isn't getting any help whatsoever! He could be dying! Oh my god Foxy he could be dying!" Mari paced back and forth in front of the bed as he had his hand running through his hair.

"Love calm yerself down. 'e will be fine." Foxy laid on the bed watching Mari pace around the room.

"How can I calm myself down when Mikey could be out there dying Foxy?! He didn't message us that he wasn't coming into work he didn't call us when he wasn't coming home last night! It's morning Foxy! Morning! And he still hasn't called or come home! Tell me again that I should calm down!"

Foxy held his hands up. "Aye aye love me get it. But ye need ta calm down still. Me let ye ride me tha should calm yerself down."

Mari stared back at the redhead mouth agape as there was a light blush on his cheeks. He couldn't...what?! "Are you...you've got to...oh my god Foxy! Seriously?! Are you only thinking with your dick right now?!"

"What? Me just be sayin' that ye-oi! Mari! Don' be throwin' tings at me!"

"You're the worse! I'm here worrying about Mike's safety and all you're thinking about is me riding you!"

"That be a curlin' iron Love! Me am worried bout tha lad! Ow! Stop it!"

"Fuck you Foxy! Fuck. You!"

"If ye be thar ta do it! Hehe-gah! Iron board! That be tha iron board Love!"

Mari was about to throw said iron board when the phone went off. He instantly dropped the board running to the phone sitting on the dresser picking it up. "Mikey?! Mike where have you been?! You never messaged us! You never called us at all! Do you understand how worried sick we have been?! Are you hurt?! Are you okay?! Answer me!"

"Love love!" Foxy dug himself out of the pile of thrown objects going over to the tall man placing his hands on his back. "Mari calm down!"

A whimper came from the other end of the call. "M-Mari I-I'm s-sorry...I-I didn't m-mean to s-scare or w-worry you…"

Slight pants came from the tall raven from all the shouting he had been doing that morning. As he was calming down tears had formed in his eyes before falling down his cheeks. "D-Do you understand h-how worried w-we were? Y-You didn't show up l-last night...d-didn't even call u-us…"

"M-Mari I'm sorry! I-I was at Jeremy's apartment! Things happened and I forgot to give you a call! I'll come home right now!"

Foxy rubbed Mari's back as he gently took the phone. "Ahoy Mikey?"

"F-Foxy! I'll come home! I-I'm sorry I really am!"

"It be aight lad. Mari be worried is all. Ye wit Jeremy ay?"

"I-I am…"

"Then tings be fine. Ye can be wit Jeremy thar."

"B-But…"

Foxy looked over to Mari seeing that the man looked beyond relieved that Mike was okay. The other was just now leaning against the redhead trying to stop his tears. "It be fine Mikey. Mari will be fine wit ye being wit Jeremy. Just next time tell us ay?"

"I-I w-will...I-I promise…"

"Tha be good lad. We love ye. Make sure ta come 'ome before tha club tanight."

"Okay...tell Mari I'm sorry and that I also...you know."

"Aye lad. See ye later." Foxy hung up as he put the phone away. He then looked to Mari still rubbing his back.

Mari had calmed down again wiping his eyes of his tears. "P-Phone love."

"Who ye gonna call love?" The redhead handed it to him.

Taking the phone, the raven dialed a number as he held the phone to his ear.

"Yeah boss?"

"Vincent take Desmond with you and head to the club to check out our inventory."

"Sure thing boss."

Mari hung up the phone.

Foxy tilted his head. "Weren' we gonna do tha?"

Getting up, Mari wiped the last of his tears away as he put the phone on the dresser. "Yeah but right now I'm a mess...I just want to rest now."

That's for sure when the man hadn't slept a wink last night as he was too worried over Mike. If he was okay if things were all alright.

Foxy sat back down on the bed. "Aight love. If ye want ye can still ride me if ye want ta calm down more."

Mari's eye twitched as his gaze slowly went back to the iron board that laid on the floor.

"Uh...love...wait wait wait that be tha iron board again!"

"I know!"

As some screams could be heard from the apartment, across town a purpled haired man opened the doors to the club while he and a brunet haired man went inside.

"So we are just gonna check inventory?"

"Pretty much. Though by inventory it is just checking if we still have enough beer, wine, whisky, etc. at least for us. That's usually what they want us to do."

Desmond nodded as he went with Vincent to the bar seeing the man pull out some barrels that was under the bar counter.

Vincent looked at these barrels checking their contents. "Hm yeah look like we are running low here. Some are even empty. So when we see that we go check in the back to see if we have any left." He got back as he went with Desmond to show him the back room where all the drinks were placed in. "Here is where we store all the drinks we have. But yikes we have run low. Take that clip board there and we will write down what we need."

The brunet took the clipboard as he wrote down what Vincent told them they needed. As they went on Desmond noticed how Vincent was very calm and actually working. He was not being overly perverted; he was actually really nice to be around. So then why was it with Scott that this man did so many things? "Uh...Vincent? I've been meaning to ask you about something…"

Looking up from crouching, Vincent raised his eyebrow. "What's up?"

"Well...I've been thinking...you're pretty chill and relaxed to be around right now...and well...when you are with Scott...you kinda go over the top."

He stood up. "Over the top?"

"Yeah...like you are very perverted with Scott and you get on his nerves a lot…"

"Ah...yeah…" Vincent rubbed his head. "Well...to be honest I get like that because for once Scott is incredibly hot and I do want to do so many things to him. But I...do really like him...not just for his body but seriously his character personality I like him...Though when I don't know what to do around him I kinda automatically go to being perverted. At least then I am not so scared to approach him."

"But it makes him hate you…"

The purple haired man sighed nodding his head. "Yeah I know...but I don't know what else to do."

Desmond lowered the clipboard as he gave Vincent his full attention. "How about I help you then to get a date with Scott?"

"You'd do that?" Vincent looked at him a bit hopeful.

"Uh huh. But you have to listen to everything I say in what you need to do. You understand?"

Vincent nodded looking at him more. "I'll do anything to get that date with him."

"Good. So first off you need to stop making perverted jokes doing perverted actions. Got to let that all out and don't even think about it when you are with him."

A slight whine came from the man. "That's gonna be so difficult…"

"Well you are gonna have to do it Vincent. Because Scott would not want to be with you if you keep acting like that with him. He might even think that all you are after for him is just for his body. And with what you do every night even I would think that is all you are going after with me. You are very forceful with your feelings in that regard. So you really need to calm down on that and just talk to him normally. You know find out things about himself and act normal really."

Vincent nodded the man was right. He really needed to stop acting like that all the time if Scott was ever going to take him seriously. "Okay...okay yeah I can do that."

Desmond grinned. "Good. That is your main concern. I believe if you remember that you will be fine with Scott. So now to set up the so called "date". Is there a reason that you both can go out together to be alone doing something?"

"Based off what I saw here we do need to order more drinks. We have enough for tonight only. So usually me or Scott goes to this local place that sells all different kinds of drinks and where we get our drinks from. So we go and give them our list while we wait and test out some of their new wines, beers, etc. to see if we could use them for our club."

"Then why don't you take this as a date? Both of you go and do wine tasting? Or whatever it is called. It's still business but a good start to a possible date in the future so long as you can make it really normal."

It was a really good idea. Why he never thought about it before was beyond him, but it really could help their relationship get better. Maybe even bring them closer to an actual relationship.

"That...sounds good actually…"

"Right? Can you do it now or tomorrow would be better?"

"Uh...well tomorrow would be better."

"Okay! Call him up anyway and tell him that all three of us will go. But tomorrow I'll call you both saying that something came up. That way you both are there alone!"

Vincent smiled softly to him. "Okay. Yeah I'll do that now." He walked out taking his phone out calling the other brunet.

Desmond smiled also as he followed him out.

"What do you want Vincent?"

The purple haired man calmed himself down before he spoke. "Boss called me to do an inventory check and I saw we are running low again."

"Are we?"

"Yeah we have enough for tonight but that is about it. So I was thinking that me, you, and Desmond go tomorrow to order some more."

"Hmm...well if we do need more then the sooner we go the better. Alright we can go out tomorrow. Early morning?"

"Yeah that sounds good. We will meet you there."

"Alright I'll see you both tomorrow and later tonight."

"Okay see you tonight Scott." Vincent hung up.

Desmond patted his back. "Nice job Vincent! Now it would also be good that tonight you don't talk to Scott unless it is work related. Just keep your distance so you don't get overwhelmed with the urges. And this way we could see if there is any hint of discomfort from him which mean he could like you too."

Vincent laughed a bit. "That would be nice if he would...thank you Desmond for helping me."

"Hey man it's no problem. I've been a pretty good matchmaker so far so let's push that luck even more." The brunet grinned.

"I could use it...I just hope that things turn out well tomorrow."

"It will man just believe." Desmond patted his back again. "Let's go and replace the empty ones at the bar with the ones here so they are all full for tonight."

Vincent patted his back also. "Alright let's."

The two worked to get things all stocked once more. As the day went on night fell again and the club opened its door to the people. They came with music playing and the shows beginning to happen once again. People were having fun and the security guards went to their stations for the evening. Chica was at the door checking people in. Freddy in the security room checking the cameras and Bonnie making rounds around the club.

"Bonnie."

Turning to the sound of his name, the man looked up at Mari. "Yes boss?"

"How have your rounds been?"

"Fine. No activity to report. All calm."

"Good. How about you then go help Freddy in the security room to check those cameras. Me and Foxy will make rounds."

Bonnie nodded as he went off. He wasn't gonna question his boss about all the screams of pain he heard earlier that day. Living next door to them he often heard a lot of things. Some of which he wished he didn't have to hear. The lavender haired man went into the security room to see Freddy sitting in a chair looking at the cameras. "Hey Fazbear."

Freddy looked over seeing Bonnie come into the room. "Hi Bonnie. Are you here to help me?"

"I wouldn't be here otherwise." Bonnie went over to sit in the other chair.

"Wait don't-"

The lavender haired man fell to the ground the moment he sat in the chair.

"Sit there...chair is broken…"

"Then why does it look sittable?" Bonnie gave him a blank stare from the ground where he was still laying on.

"Uh well I had fixed it but it still couldn't hold weight so I was gonna tell but I forgot when I sat in it myself when I first came in here again. I fixed it again and left it there to tell at the end but then you came and kinda sat in it...I was trying to tell you about it but as you can see I was kinda late with it...hehe sorry." Freddy sheepishly grinned a bit at Bonnie's still emotionless face. He helped the man back up. "Here you can sit in my lap."

"Well since there is no other chair in the room I don't have a choice here." He came over and sat in Freddy's lap looking at the screens.

A light blush came to the brunet's cheeks when Bonnie shifted a bit in his lap to get comfortable.

"So has there been any signs of trouble?"

"U-Uh no there hasn't."

"You okay Fazbear?"

"Me? Yeah of course...why wouldn't I be?"

Bonnie looked back over to him. "You're talking a lot more than usual."

Freddy blushed even more at that realization.

"Is it because of what Chica said before?"

"W-What did she say?"

"Seriously Fazbear? How she was questioning us about if we liked anyone? I didn't say anything but you seemed to freak out a bit too much. So then why don't you tell me now do you have anyone you like?"

Was this really happening? He was hoping Bonnie would have forgotten about that incident. Freddy might have...accidently told Chica something he didn't want her to find out just yet. So because of that she has been doing things to try and see if things were...ehem...mutual…

"Uh earth to Fazbear hellooooo anyone there?"

Freddy snapped from his thoughts as the blush was still on his cheeks. "Um...w-well...yeah there is someone I like…"

"Oh so you really do? Who is the lucky person?"

"Umm…"

"Don't want to say?"

"Well no but uh...um...I guess you...kinda know them?"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow to him. "I do? Hmmm...obviously not your own brother...unless you…"

"N-No! Ew Bonnie!"

"I'm joking Freddy sheesh calm down. It's not Mike is it?"

"No it isn't Mike."

The lavender haired man tried to think more. "Not the bosses...can't be Vincent or Scott...this was before the new guy showed up...Chica?"

Freddy shook his head. "She is like a sister to me I can't like her more than that."

Bonnie scratched his head a bit. "But all that leaves is m-..." It hit him as he turned his head to look at the brunet. "...Me?"

Slowly the blush returned to his face as he nodded again while looking away. "I...I-I like you B-Bonnie...I've liked you for a l-long time now and...um...well I didn't...know how to…" Freddy was cut off when his head was pulled back around and pulled into a kiss. His eyes widened at the kiss they were sharing.

"Just be quiet Fazbear and let me kiss you." Bonnie kissed him again wrapping his arms around his neck. His body shifted around so he was straddling Freddy's lap in the small chair they were sitting in.

His mind went blank. So...so did that mean Bonnie liked him back? Well he was kissing him so it had to be true right? ….Right?

"...Are you going to kiss me back or am I just gonna be doing this all myself?" The lavender haired man stared back at the brunet eyes slightly narrowing in annoyment.

Freddy snapped out of his daze as he pulled Bonnie back and kissed him with much fervor that it threw the other man into a slight daze.

 _Who knew Fazebear had it in him._ Bonnie jerked Freddy's head towards himself kissing him back with that same passion.

Both fought for dominance before Freddy gave in letting Bonnie's tongue enter his mouth. A moan escaped the brunet's lips from the intense kiss his lover (maybe?) was giving him. With how close they were Freddy could feel Bonnie's body pressed to himself making something else fire up below.

However before either one of them could continue on they heard a giggle coming from off to the side. Both pulled back turning to see Chica standing there with her phone out smiling.

"Oh my followers will definitely like this one."

"C-Chica!" Freddy blushed deeply guessing the blond woman must have taken a picture of them.

Bonnie sighed pulling off Freddy.

"So is it official now? Come on! Tell me everything how did it happen?!" Chica went up to the two asking them a bunch of questions.

Freddy was beyond embarrassed until he was forced once more into a kiss by Bonnie. His face had to be a tomato at that point.

"We are together Chica so calm yourself down."

A squeal came from her as she bounced up and down. "How it happen why did it happen?!"

They were gonna be there for a long time that night because of this over excited blond woman.

 **}{***}{**

There was an awkward silence settled between Vincent and Scott. The two had been waiting for Desmond to show up so they could go on with the wine tasting and other such drinks.

Vincent was doing his best to not make any crude comments to Scott. He had listened to Desmond last night and ignored the man unless he was called for some kind of work related thing. It was torture to not be able to speak with the man. Though he couldn't tell much of a difference if anything really changed with Scott last night. Sure he wasn't as talkative but he didn't look distressed about it either.

On the other hand Scott was trying to figure so many things out. Yesterday was beyond freaky not once that night did Vincent try to sexually harass him in any form physically or verbally.

But it seriously freaked him out.

How was it that a man who every day did something sexual to get his attention suddenly stopped it all? Even now as they were waiting he wasn't doing anything to get his attention! Scott questioned himself if the other was sick or if he was caught in some sort of dare. But even so it wouldn't last this long and he certainly didn't look sick. So then why-

A phone went off between the two making them both jump a bit. They looked and it was Scott's phone that went off.

"Hello?" Scott picked it up.

"Scott! Glad you picked up! I'm so so sorry I won't be able to make it today! I just found out I have a test today for one of my classes and I need to study big time! Sorry! I'll come next time for sure!"

"It's alright Desmond. Focus on your studies, we have things here."

"Thank you! I'll see you tonight!"

"Take care." Scott hung up the phone as he put it away. "Seems like we are on our own." He turned going inside.

Vincent took a deep breath as he followed the other inside. He had been doing well so far but he needed to keep it up. _Okay Vincent just continue to do what you were doing yesterday. No sexual acts of any kind no provocations of similar words. Desmond sent you some things you could talk to him about. Just treat it as if it was a date. Yeah that will work._

"Do you have what we need to restock on?" Scott turned looking at Vincent.

Snapping from his thoughts the purple haired man nodded pulling out a piece of paper. "Me and Desmond wrote down all that we needed to restock on."

"Good."

"Ah the bartenders of the famous Pirate's Cove. What can I get for you this time?" The owner of the place asked having came up to the two.

"Just our usual shipment." The brunet gave a smile to the owner handing him the paper.

Taking it the man looked it over. "Alright we'll get them all ready to be send out today to the club."

"Thank you."

"No no thank you since you are one of our main buyers. Can I interest in you both trying out some of our newest drinks we got in?"

"That would be great. We've been meaning to add some new ones to our menu." Vincent answered giving his own smile.

"Perfect! Grab a seat and I'll bring out some samples." The owner went off.

Both men grabbed a seat at the table in the shop. It went quiet once more between the two as they waited for the owner to return.

 _Damnit Vincent quit acting so afraid! Start a conversation for crying out loud!_ Taking a small breath he calmed himself down in order to speak.

"So Scott do you think that taking Desmond has been worth it?"

Scott looked back at Vincent as he raised his eyebrow a bit surprised that Vincent would ask him anything that wasn't sexual. Or really talk to him at all. "Uh...well he is fine. He has helped us a lot."

"Heh right? I remember we would always struggle when the rush hour came. How did we survive that?"

"Determination and a lot of cramps."

Vincent chuckled grinning. "Oh yeah. My hands hurt like hell by the end of things so much it was insane."

The brunet seemed to relax some at Vincent's more...calming nature? That was the best he could describe it. He saw the owner return with some bottles and two glasses placing them for the two. Scott gave his thanks as he took a bottle pouring some for them both.

Vincent took a sip. "It's sweet. But has that...I don't know that one taste."

"Like some ale mixed in."

"Is it ale? I don't think it is…"

Scott tried it again. "Wait...no it's more Sangria."

Vincent lightly face palmed. "That's what it was. I knew I tasted some of the red wine in there, but the sweetness kinda over took it some."

"It did, but some of our customers like a sweet drink. It has that mix of Sangria but with some ale. I do taste some of the more basic kind."

"Yeah yeah I do taste some." Vincent was glad things started to relax some more, and with that he decided to take a bit of a risk. "But the sweetness can't compare to your beautiful smile."

The brunet blinked having heard that from Vincent.

Some sweat drops formed when there was no response coming from the other man. _Shit shit fuck I messed up I fucking messed up I shouldn't have said that fuck I shouldn't-_

A small laugh escaped Scott as his cheeks had turned a light shade of pink. "I would beg to differ. Mine wouldn't be anywhere close."

Vincent looked in awe at how he managed to get Scott to laugh. Not ever before had he gotten the man to laugh at all.

Scott noticed he was staring as he got a bit defensive again. "What?"

The purpled haired man snapped out of his amazement as he just grinned lightheartedly. "Nothing. You just have a wonderful laugh too. And your smile is so to beautiful."

Hearing that the blush on Scott's cheeks darkened a bit as he used the glass to hide some of it.

Vincent laughed a bit at how embarrassed Scott got. _This really is much better than how I was doing things before…_

The two continued to talk as they tasted these different kinds of drinks to see if they would be added to their menu or not. The rest of this "date" went on as a hit taking their relationship to a new level. Friend zone. More than what Vincent had before so he would take whatever he would get.

And so a few days passed and things have progressed smoothly for our couples and soon to be couples. One in particular once again need to step things up if their relationship were to ever hold on strong for the future.

"Mike are you sure it is okay for me to come over?" Jeremy glanced up at Mike seeing that they had pulled up to the apartment building where Mike Foxy and Mari lived in.

Mike parked the car as he gave a warm smile to the brunet. "Of course it is Jer! Why wouldn't I have you over? Besides I did want to still dress you up so come on!" He got out of the car coming around opening the door for him.

To be honest Jeremy didn't like the thought of dressing up, but seeing how Mike looked so happy when he was coming over and that he agreed to let the other dress him up. How could you say no to a face that held so much pure joy? You had to be really heartless. The brunet was pulled out of the car and brought up to the apartment. He was let in quite quickly almost pushed in really.

"This way to my room! I have many things for you to try on!" Mike locked the door as he pulled Jeremy through the apartment.

Jeremy wasn't able to look at the place long enough before he was pushed into another room. He chuckled at Mike's enthusiasm; the man could really act like a kid, but it was highly adorable to see.

"Okay take a seat on my bed! I have so many outfits you can try on!" The raven ran into his closet.

Being left in the room, the brunet took this chance to look it over. It was simple in design though there was a whole cabnet dedicated to just books. Wow the man would read. Almost like a whole library here. But other than that it was pretty empty here.

"Jer Jer! I have the first outfit!" Mike came back out with clothing in his hands. He came over setting them down as he started to take Jeremy's clothes off.

A bright blush came to the brunet's cheeks seeing the other taking his clothes off. "M-Mike I can do it myself…"

"Nope! I got it! Now first outfit." The raven stripped the other down quickly dressing him before he could change his mind. "There!" Mike brought him over to the full size mirror.

Jeremy looked up into the mirror. He wore a simple short sleeve t-shirt with booty shorts. The blush stayed where it was as he pulled at the shorts. "T-This is pretty simple…"

"I wanted to start out simple to see if you would be okay with this."

It really wasn't something he would do; he would avoid it as much as possible to be honest. Anything that showed off his skin was like the plague to him. Jeremy saw his scars showing in the mirror as he gripped the bottom of his shorts. He looked up seeing Mike looking down at him with a soft smile on his lips. Seeing that understanding smile made things much more bearable. A slight nod came from the boy. "Y-Yeah...I'm okay."

Giggling escaped Mike's lips as he kissed Jeremy's cheek. "Yay! Then let's go onto the other outfits!" He went into the closet enough to pull out some more clothing while he laid them out on the bed. "Next one!"

Seeing the other's enthusiasm was more than worth putting up with these clothes change, and honestly it helped him relax. Jeremy was more than enough worried that Mike wouldn't want to see these horrible scars on him and would have him wear clothing that covered them. Yet all the clothes he wore showed them off greatly, along with his legs for some reason...either way it let him get use to the thought of showing himself more to this man.

He went through quite a few outfits during his time there, but if he had by some force choose ones he liked it would be one of the ones in the middle of the whole dress up and the one he was currently wearing. The one he was wearing was again in the booty shorts but this time a crop t-shirt that showed off his stomach, one off the shoulder sleeve as the shirt said "Sassy" in bold cursive writing. Leather fingerless gloves were on his hands and top it off he wore knee high socks and high heel shoes.

Mike had wore something similar to help relax Jeremy more. But instead he wore a tank top with the booty shorts and high heels. "You look so cute! Picture picture!" He went over getting his phone as he opened up the camera. "Smile Jer!"

With a blush ever present, the brunet gave a small smile seeing the raven giggle more.

"Now one together!" Mike came over hugging Jeremy to himself as he pressed his cheek into Jeremy's. "Smile!" The raven smiled again taking the picture; he turned it back around as he looked at it. "It's perfect!"

Jeremy looked at the picture smiling. "Send it to me?"

"Yeah!" Mike sent the picture to Jeremy as he hugged him having them both fall back onto the bed. Nuzzling the brunet, Mikey straddled him smiling down at him.

Both men looked at one another for a while as if to have some unspoken conversation. In that moment they leaned closer to one another pulled into a kiss; it was sweet at first before turning into a more heated and passionate one.

Mike ran his hands along Jeremy's exposed stomach up until his hands slipped under rubbing his nipples. His lips latched onto his neck next sucking it greatly.

A moan came from the bruent feeling the raven's touch send a wave of pleasure through him. He kicked off his heels before he flipped them around pushing Mike back on the bed. Jeremy panted his cheeks all flushed. "L-Let me this t-time...you always do things t-to m-me." Leaning down, a light kiss was placed on Mike's neck. The lips continued to kiss at it while slightly timid hands felt along the raven's chest down to his stomach.

Smiling Mike let Jeremy do what he wanted to do. He sighed happily at how timid the boy was moving but still so cute too. A sudden gasp came when the raven felt Jeremy bite into his neck; he also moaned when the brunet grinded his hips down against his own.

Jeremy panted continuing to grind his own hips against Mike's feeling his arousal spike. His hands pushed up the raven's tank top letting his hands feel smooth skin. He really wanted to touch more of Mike; the man was really beautiful and God that ass…The brunet reached a hand down and around to groped at it.

The gesture made Mike moan out louder having him arch up into his hold. "J-Jeremy!"

Hearing the man was turning him on a lot more. Jeremy continued to grope that ass making more marks along his neck. One hand also came down to palm at the front of his shorts. Those moans and whines were really getting to the brunet seeing this man a moaning mess by his hand. He unzipped the other's shorts ready to pull down until a knock came on the door.

"Mike? Are you there?"

Eyes shot open when he heard that. Mike quickly sat them up having Jeremy remain quiet. "Y-Yes I'm here!"

"Why do you have the door locked? You know that you shouldn't be having them locked."

"I-I know sorry! I was just doing things!" Mike quickly fixed himself.

Jeremy had fixed himself too but then got off the bed going to Mike's closet and pulling out the first longsleeve he could get his hands on and slipped it on. He then came back hiding himself behind Mike.

Having fixed himself Mike unlocked the door opening it up.

Mari looked down at him seeing what he was wearing. "Playing dress up?"

"Um yeah! Well more like going through my closet to see what I had that still fit me or if I had enough of certain clothing and whatnot!"

"Mikey lad why ye be so...defensive?" Foxy asked as he was standing next to Mari.

"Defensive? Why would I be defensive?"

The taller raven narrowed his eyes slightly at him. "Mike…"

A slight gulp came from him as he stared at Mari.

"First off we saw another set of shoes at the front door. Second there are hickies all throughout your neck. Did you bring home some-"

"S-Sorry!" A voice squeaked out from behind Mike.

Both Mari and Foxy raised an eyebrow as they saw Jeremy come out from behind Mike.

The brunet looked embarrassed as he was wearing Mike's long sleeve since it was big on him. "I-I'm s-sorry...I-I didn't know that M-Mike was living with a-anyone."

Mari shot Mike a look which made the other shrink back a bit.

"Nay don' worry bout it laddy. We be not expectin' a visitar is all."

"A-Are you both the owners of the club that Mike works at?"

"Yes we are. I'm Mari if you remember. This is Foxy."

Jeremy nodded. "S-Sorry to bother you."

"No no it is all okay. We just got back from getting groceries. Would you like to join us for lunch?"

"O-Oh I couldn't."

"Course ye can! Mari makes tha best food evar!" Foxy grinned as he pulled the boy closer to himself slapping his ass. "Ye would definitely enjoy it!"

Jeremy blushed deeply as he was pulled off by the redhead.

Before Mike could go anywhere he was stopped by Mari blocking his way.

"You didn't tell him you were living with us?"

"I-It never came up."

"Have you told him anything about us?"

"B-Besides you both b-being my b-bosses?"

Mari sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Mike this can't go on. Are you going to keep our relationship a secret from him?"

Mike looked down at the ground fiddling with his hands. "I-I was planning on telling him e-eventually…"

"If you keep pushing this off Mike you are leading the poor boy on. He needs to know about this."

The shorter raven poked his index fingers together before nodding his head. "I-I will Mari…"

"Good. Come on we will let Jeremy stay here and have some lunch with us. But you better plan on telling him about us." Mari backed away before heading to the kitchen. "Foxy you better have not touched anything!"

Mike was left there to his thoughts. _Just when I thought I was down with the insecurities and secrets another comes back and bites me in the ass...this one I'm just as worried about..._


	5. Offically Together!

**No exuses for being late. School, laziness, life, all that normal jazz. Though this chapter is much shorter we are slowly getting to the main plot now so there is that to look forward to. Sorry again for the long wait and I hope you continue to enjoy this story as much as I do!**

 **I do not own FNAF!**

* * *

What exactly was he suppose to do? Even though that was an irrelevant question because he knew the answer to it already. It was to do what Mari had told him and introduce them to Jeremy. Simple right? Yet every time he tried to think of a way to introduce them in the best possible light it always seemed to end badly. He knows Jeremy wasn't that kind of person but it didn't stop those thoughts running through his mind. He...he didn't want Jeremy to hate him...to be disgusted with him in being in this kind of relationship…

"Mikey."

Upon hearing his name Mike looked up to see Mari standing in front of him his hands on his hips. "Y-Yeah?"

"You didn't go up for your show. Goldie had to improvise for you."

Mike blinked as he looked around the backstage at the clock seeing the time it read. His mouth dropped open at how almost 2 hours had passed since he was suppose to do his show. "M-Mari I-I'm r-really-eeep!" The raven haired stripper was pulled up by Mari as they walked over to the office.

Foxy looked up from the paper work he was doing when he saw Mari and Mike come into the room.

"This is the third time this week Mike. I let it slide the first two times but this is getting out of hand." Mari turned crossing his arms looking down at the man.

Head dropped down, Mike fiddled with his hands remaining quiet and letting Mari scold him. "I-I'm s-sorry…"

"Love." Foxy had gotten up and went up to them placing his hands on Mari's back.

Feeling the hand on his back, Mari stopped his scolding seeing how Mike was reacting to it. He closed his mouth tapping his arm; he just wanted to get him to understand what he did wrong not almost break into tears. "I'm sorry Mikey I shouldn't have scolded you hard."

"I-It's okay...I-I deserves i-it…" Mike sniffed wiping at his nose holding his hands together down in front of him.

"Ye didn' deserve it lad. We want ta know why ye be distracted." Foxy went up and gently placed his hand on his shoulder.

Mike looked up at Foxy glancing over to Mari before back to the ground. "I...I-I don't know h-how to tell J-Jeremy about u-us…"

Both men looked at one another before back at Mike. "About us?"

A nod came from the stripper as he fiddled with his hands. "I-I just don't know w-when it should h-happen or h-how…"

Mari stared down at Mike as he pulled him over into a hug. " Mikey you need to calm down and relax. You can invite him out for a dinner. We can all go out and then you can tell him after we all got to know each other a bit more." He gently ran his hand through Mike's hair. "But I can tell you are more afraid on how Jeremy will react to it aren't you?"

Another nod.

"Don't worry Mikey...we will be there for you the whole time...if he isn't the one then we will keep searching until we do."

"I-I want h-him to b-be…"

Foxy hugged Mike from behind as he kissed his cheek. "We will find out tagethar lad."

Mike hugged them both close to himself as he sniffed again trying to calm himself down. They were very supportive for him and he truly was grateful for that. So much did he want someone that would truly love him for who he was and wouldn't judge him on what he did and what he loved to do. He wanted to believe that Jeremy was that person but the thought of telling him did still scare him to death...but he would do it because Foxy and Mari would be there with him the rest of the way.

Kissing his head, Mari pulled back to look at Mike. "How about you go out there and ask Jeremy if he would like to go out for some lunch tomorrow? That way we can tell him together."

He looked up giving a nod to him while wiping his eyes again. Mike let them both go mumbling out his thanks as he left the office.

Foxy crossed his arms seeing him leave. "Tha lad be vary troublin' when 'e be worryin' bout stuff."

"Yes he does, but he is just nervous is all. Needs that extra push is all." Mari pulled Foxy into a hug. "This Jeremy boy looks to be a keeper. He allowed Mikey to dress him up after all."

"Aye. An' that thar lad be quite ta cutie~" Foxy smirked but leaned more into Mari before slapping his ass. "Though does not compare ta ye Love~"

"Someone wants to get laid tonight."

"Maybe~"

Mari chuckled. "Finish your paperwork and maybe you'll get that."

Foxy whined leaning on the taller man. "Maaaaaaaaaariiiiiiiiiii!"

Going out of the office Mike went out to the main part of the club as he looked around to see if the brunet boy was there like the last couple nights he had been. With luck on his side he found him at the bar sitting and talking with his friend and even the other two bartenders. Taking a deep breath Mikey went over as he tapped on the boy's shoulder.

Jeremy turned around to see who tapped his shoulder. An immediate smile came to his lips. "Hi there Mike. You didn't come out for your show is everything okay?"

"H-Hi Jeremy! Oh um y-yeah everything is alright! I-I just had some things to do backstage so Goldie took my spot...um...I-I wanted to ask you something J-Jer."

Raising an eyebrow to how Mike was acting, Jeremy tilted his head. "Yeah Mike what is it?"

Mike fiddled with his hands looking down. "I-I was wondering if you wanted t-to go out for s-some lunch t-tomorrow?"

"Yeah that sounds fine Mikey."

"I-Is it o-okay if...u-um...Foxy and Mari come t-too?"

"Yes...it is...Mike is everything alright?"

"G-Great! I'll come and get you around 1! I-I have to go more help backstage!" Mike kissed his cheek before quickly going off.

Jeremy blinked watching him go off. He was slightly worried for the man; the display he showed right now was very concerning. Was something happening to Mike? Was he being pressured? He didn't want to think that something bad was happening to his Mikey he wouldn't allow for such things to happen.

 _My Mikey...we...are going out...aren't we?_

The rest of the night passed by with no more real trouble. It bled into the next day as that morning also passed by with no problems. Yet it seemed to be too perfect at times and it was only the morning.

Jeremy felt a bit awkward sitting in the car with Mike. It was deadly quiet. It was never this quiet with them over the last couple weeks they have been hanging out and talking. Or really almost a month time flies doesn't it? Even so this time in the car was killing him and he really really didn't like it.

Getting to the restaurant felt like an eternity but they got there as they got out going inside to find Foxy and Mari there at a table for 4 people. The two went over taking a seat across from them.

"Afternoon Jeremy good to see you again." Mari lowered his menu smiling to him.

Foxy looked up giving him a grin. "Ahoy thar laddie."

Jeremy gave them both a nod. "Hello Mari Foxy."

Mike took a seat next to Jeremy greeting the two as well.

"We are glad that you could join us today for lunch."

"Thank you for inviting me out." Jeremy took his menu as he saw a waiter come by asking for his and Mike's drinks. They responded seeing him go off. "I didn't expect to be invited out to be honest."

"Mike has told so much about you, and since our last meeting we thought that we could meet with you again. So how is college for you? What are you planning to majoring in?"

"I was planning to major in Information Technology."

"Oooo thar IT lad? Ye enjoy workin' wit computers?"

Jeremy nodded. "I do they have always fascinate me so I really wanted to study more in the field. The more I took classes the more I fell in love with it so now I plan to make it my career choice."

Mari smiled to him. "That sounds good to hear Jeremy. Maybe you can help us with our computer Foxy always manages to put something on it that makes it run slower."

"Oi! Me do no such ting!"

"I beg to differ with all the different things you download from time to time."

Jeremy giggled watching the two interact with one another.

Mike heard the giggle as a smile formed on his lips. He was glad that Jeremy was enjoying them so far, but he was still fearful.

The afternoon went on as they ordered their food and received it. They all continued to talk to get to know a little more about one another. Overall the lunch was turning out to be pretty good but they knew it was about time to get down to the purpose of this lunch.

Mari chuckled from a joke that Foxy managed to crack as he set his fork down taking his napkin and wiping his mouth. "You really have been such a pleasure to be with Jeremy."

"So are you both. Really I've been having a great time so far." Jeremy smile to them both. Things really had been great these men were really great; however, he could feel the tension from Mike the whole afternoon, and he could tell there was a sudden shift in the mood.

"That's great to hear, because there was somethings that we needed to talk with you about."

"Or more like tell ye lad."

Jeremy set his fork down looking at them both. "Of course. What is it that you want to talk about?"

"Well...we wanted to explain things to you about the three of us. You do know that we are Mike's bosses at the club we all work at, yet when you came over you saw that we all lived together correct?"

"Yeah I was a bit confused with that to be honest…"

"So then to make that more clear for you I won't beat around the bush. The three of us are actually in a relationship."

It got quiet as Jeremy was just staring at the two.

Foxy rubbed his neck a bit clearing his throat from the silence. "Well...wat Mari said be true...we all are in 'ere relationship…"

"And uh...it has been like that for some time and all so…" Mari also rubbed his neck not sure on what else to say about it.

Mike didn't like the silence that was coming from Jeremy and he knew he was close to breaking down, but Mike wanted Jeremy to know his real feelings. He curled his hands together as he stood up. "Jeremy I really really like-no...I love them very much."

"Mikey."

"Lad."

"No! I need to say this!"

Jeremy had turned looking at Mike.

"I love them Jeremy they have been with me for so long and have helped me a lot over these years...b-but I really really like you too...I-I know that Mari and Foxy are more in a relationship together and I want to r-respect that for them which is why I was hoping to find someone that I can love just as much as I know they love each other and how they love me...I-I wanted you to know that because I can't hide this relationship from you any more if we want to make things work in the future. I-I want for u-us to be t-together...b-but I understand i-if you want nothing m-more to do with m-me after this...I-I just really w-want you to k-know…" Mike felt tears form as he talked and by the end of it they were spilling over and falling down his cheeks his head lowered so he wasn't looking straight at him.

Silence came again from them and even some of the people around them when they heard his outburst. No movement or sound was made for a good few minutes as time ticked on with great agony.

Mike was nearly shaking waiting for some form of rejection coming from the man anything to tell him that things were over. However, instead he was greeted with a gentle hand taking hold of his and his head being tilted up.

Jeremy looked up at him a soft smile on his lips while his hand gently wiped away his tears while pulling him back down to sit. "How exactly does that work?"

"...W-What?"

A light chuckle passed his lips. "I'm asking how does the sex work."

"Oh lad me got ye." Foxy pulled out his phone quickly typing in something. "Me 'ave tis 'ere website tha ye can-"

Mari pushed down the phone from Foxy's hand. "Foxy do you know where we are right now?"

"...A restaurant?"

"Yes, and do you think what you are gonna pull out is appropriate for said restaurant?"

"...Maybe?"

"No Foxy it isn't appropriate so if you want to have any of that stuff that you were about to show then I suggest you put it away."

Foxy pouted. "But-"

"Not. One."

Jeremy smiled as he brought Mike closer to himself. "I'll admit that things are a bit weird, but I would like to try this out with you...Even if you are in this kind of relationship I still really like you too and I don't want to lose you this quickly. So I will give this all a try." He leaned his head against his shoulder.

Mike sniffed but he smiled brightly as he hugged Jeremy back. "I-I'm really glad that you will J-Jeremy."

Smiling himself, the brunet hugged him more while watching the other two act out their own little show. A lot was in store for this young brunet and boy was he in for a ride.

 **}{***}{**

"Yay! Glad you could make it Jeremy!" Mike hugged the brunet when he opened the door for him.

Jeremy smiled as he hugged him back. "Yeah I was able to finish up some stuff for college before I came over here."

"Come in come in!" Mike pulled Jeremy into the apartment closing the door behind him. Giggling he pulled him over to the living room. "Mari Foxy! Jeremy is here!"

Foxy looked up from watching the TV seeing them. "Ahoy Jeremy lad! Glad ye could make it!" He grinned to him.

Mari walked out from the kitchen as he was drying his hands on a towel. "Welcome Jeremy happy you could make it for lunch."

"Thank you for having me." Jeremy took his shoes off leaving them by the door.

Mike went back over to Foxy sitting with him cuddling into his side.

"Jeremy do you know how to cook?"

"Yeah I do."

"Good then would you mind helping me? I'm left alone to do the work because those two over there do not know how to cook."

A nod came from Jeremy walking with him into the kitchen. "They don't know how to cook?"

Mari handed Jeremy a knife telling him what he needed to cut up as he went to get some spices out. "Not too much. Foxy you don't even want near a kitchen because one way or another something catches on fire."

"Seriously?" Jeremy cut up the vegetables glancing over to him.

"Oh yeah. Like it isn't just the food no it is the countertop, toaster, stove anything you could think of that can be connected with electricity it will catch on fire."

"That doesn't seem possible…"

"It is possible Jeremy. Very very possible." The tall man moved around to put some stuff into the pot. "Which is why I try to keep him away from the kitchen if I can. Sometimes he doesn't catch things on fire which is good but then sometimes it happens so it is always a back and forth kind of thing."

"This has now become complicated."

"It has always been complicated JerJer you are just now witnessing it." Mari took the cut vegetables that Jeremy has already done and added them to the pot. He began to stir them together. "But it is really a pleasure to have you here Jeremy. You truly have been making Mike happy and that in turn makes us happy."

"Of course he is such a wonderful man and I am very much happy to be with him. I am learning to be with you and Foxy so forgive me as I am getting use to it."

"Not at all Jeremy take your time on that front. We won't force you into anything that you don't want, but if you do see us trying to seduce you too then don't be so weirded out by it."

A light blush came to his cheeks. "O-Okay."

Mari smiled to him as he checked the soup. "Tastes good. What do you think?" He got another spoon full as he held it to Jeremy's lips.

Blushing a bit more he took it into his mouth tasting it. "Yeah it does."

"Perfect. Let's go get those two." Mari went out with Jeremy looking in the living room to see they are not there. "Oh dear they seemed to have left us. Did they start while leaving us out?" The tall man took Jeremy's hand leading him over to their room.

Jeremy followed and once they got to the door he blushed deeper when he heard a very distinct moan coming from it. He only heard it once but he knew whose moan that belongs to, and God damn did it still sound sexy as fuck.

"Aren't they naughty boys." Mari tried turning the doorknob as it was locked. He pulled out a key as he opened it up quietly as possible.

Jeremy stood next to Mari seeing the scene before him. Eyes widened and blush darkened at the sight before him.

"F-Foxy! A-Ah! P-Please faster!" Mike gripped onto Foxy's shoulders moving his hips with his thrusts.

The redhead continued to thrust into him pulling him closer to his body as another hand went down stroking him in time with his own thrusts.

Mike was a moaning mess again feeling all the extra stimulation. It was becoming too much for him he wouldn't last much longer. "F-Foxy! I-I can't! I-I'm gonna!"

"Then come fer me Mikey~"

Another loud moan escaped him as he came all over Foxy's hand and their stomachs.

Feeling the tightness surround his cock, Foxy groaned thrusting a few more times before coming into him.

Mikey panted holding onto Foxy; he whined a bit feeling Foxy pull out of him.

"Well well and here we have someone over, we prepare food, and as soon as we try to call you both over you are already out fucking each other." Mari shook his head coming in and going up to the bed. "And what the worst part is that you didn't invite us to join in." He slapped Foxy's ass getting a moan out of him. Getting on, Mari removed his shirt throwing it to the side as he sat Mike up getting behind him. "So then why don't we give a little show for our new member hmm? Jeremy come in and take a seat."

Jeremy jumped a bit hearing his name be called. Blushing madly he came in taking a chair that was in the room and sitting in it.

Mike was still panting as he looked over seeing that Jeremy was watching them; that thought aroused him back to full length.

"Do you like the thought of being watched by him Mikey? You're back to full length in a mere second." Mari took hold of the raven's length and slowly started to stroke him.

Foxy kissed along his neck again as his hands fell along Mike's body groping his firm ass.

Jeremy rubbed his knees together as he was watching them all. So he was kinda understanding how three people did it together but it still confused him how they would all eventually do it. Until that bridge was crossed (which might be sooner than later) he would watch and try to figure things out. And boy was watching them such a treat for him.

Mike moaned loudly feeling the strokes from Mari and the many gropes coming from Foxy all over his body. His body arched more back into Mari his legs spread wide open in almost impossible angles. Perked nipples a pinkish red with bite marks littered around his chest making the sight even more pleasure inducing. However the sensations weren't enough for him, he wanted so much more and from a specific one at that. Mike reached out a hand towards the boy sitting in the chair watching them. "J-Jeremy...p-please...c-come…!"

Jeremy blushed deeply hearing Mike call for him and the way he looked made him all more willing to do so. He felt his legs pull himself up off the chair as he went over to the bed gently getting on it in front of Mike. Seeing that flushed face before him compelled him to kiss it even more, and that is what he did pulling himself to be on his knees between his legs.

Mike kissed him back wrapping his arms around his neck pulling Jeremy's head closer to his deepening the kiss also; the taste of his lips on his own felt like an addiction he could get use to from the scent to the soft touch of those lips filled with much inexperience.

"Now Mikey you aren't going to possess that boy the whole time are you? This is a chance for him to have sometime with us too. So he can learn what it means to be with all of us." Mari whispered in his ear as he was also jerking him and Foxy off.

Pulling from the kiss he panted heavily face flushed seeing Jeremy's own panting face. Mike leaned up gently kissing him again. "J-Jeremy do you m-mind going with M-Mari for this t-time?"

Jeremy looked at him before back up at Mari who had pulled himself away from both Mike and Foxy and was carefully pulling him over.

"I won't take you if that is what you are worried about. Mikey deserves to take your first time, so I will only be adding to this pleasure." Mari pulled him over pushing him back on the bed straddling him. "I will be gently and if you do not want me to do something just tell me okay? And I won't do it." He leaned down kissing along his exposed neck from his long sleeve shirt; his hands felt along his chest rubbing his nipples through the shirt.

Jeremy gasped at the touch; having the sensation of another's touch besides that of Mike's was thrilling sending him to experience even more pleasurable feelings. He panted feeling those hands slip under his shirt running along his chest while rubbing more at his already perked nipples.

Mari kissed along his neck licking it making small marks along it. One hand came down from under Jeremy's shirt starting to take off his belt. With it out of the way having no trouble at all with it, Mari pulled off his pants and boxers leaving his lower body all exposed. The raven leaned down taking the half hard cock into his mouth swirling his tongue all around the member taking more into his mouth. His hand came back up slowly pushing up the shirt exposing the brunet's chest.

"F-Foxy!" Mike moaned as he was on his hands and knees getting taken from behind again from the redhead. He panted harder looking over and seeing Mari and Jeremy getting even more aroused at the sight; however, he noticed that Mari was pushing up Jeremy's shirt while the boy wasn't noticing it was happening. Reaching over Mike stopped Mari's hands from taking his shirt off. "N-No...M-Mari…"

The taller raven glanced over at Mikey seeing that he stopped his hands from taking the shirt off; not wanting to upset either one of them, he stopped taking it off and only let it be pushed up to expose Jeremy's nipples which he went back to rubbing and pinching.

Jeremy moaned more letting one hand lace through Mari's hair bringing the head closer to his harden cock. The man sucking him off really did know what he was doing making the brunet lose all his senses and not give a fuck on what was happening to him. Enjoying the pleasurable feelings that coursed through his body was all that was on his mind. He never thought that he would be doing any of this, having a boyfriend(?), being in a four way relationship with two older men, and just being happy in general. It was like his breath was taken away from him, in reality it actually was. Jeremy opened his once closed eyes to see that Mike was kissing him.

Mike couldn't take it anymore as he had to kiss the brunet with that expression he had on his face. His hand came down taking one of Jeremy's bringing it over to his aching cock to have the brunet jerk him off. Feeling the other's hand move his hand came over rubbing at the exposed nipples.

Face completely flushed at what he was doing, Jeremy had to pull back from the kiss to get some air into his lungs. "M-Mikey….I-I c-can't…"

"C-Come with me J-Jeremy…"

Jeremy's grip in Mari's hair tightened as he jerked Mike off faster trying to bring him closer to the edge as well. He felt a knot form in the pit of his stomach as it was too much for him to handle anymore. "M-Mike!"

Mike moaned as he came with Jeremy making a mess all over his hand.

Mari took everything into his mouth feeling himself come not too long after the two all over Foxy's own hand.

Foxy groaned thrusting into Mike a couple more times before coming last into him.

Heavy pants filled the room's silence along with the shuffling of the bed sheets. No words were spoken as everyone was coming down from their own orgasm.

Mike cuddled to Jeremy once they were all cleaned off.

Jeremy hugged Mike as he felt himself get hugged from behind seeing Foxy hug Mike also.

"So how was it Jeremy?" Mari said close to his ear kissing his head softly.

"I-It was g-good."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. It will feel even better once we can have our own way with you~" He grinned to him.

"He's mine first though Mari." Mike pouted to him pulling Jeremy closer to himself.

Mari chuckled as he pinched Mike's cheek a bit. "I know Mikey I wouldn't dare to take him first. But we are having him after you take him~"

"Aye we be~" Foxy also chimed in grinning as he nuzzled into the back of his head.

Mike huffed hugging Jeremy more.

The other two laughed a bit hugging them all more.

Jeremy smiled a bit looking at them all. _I think I will be fine here with them all…_

 **}{***}{**

"Wait where exactly are we going again?" Mike glanced over to Jeremy as they were driving around in the car.

"You'll see once we get there." Jeremy looked over to him giving a soft smile before looking back out the front window looking around. "Turn right here."

Mike was still confused but followed Jeremy's directions as he turned when he was suppose to; however, the more he looked at their surroundings the more he noticed how the area looked familiar to him. When they pulled into the parking lot of the place they were going he knew exactly where they were.

"We're here." Jeremy took his seat belt off when Mike parked the car getting out of the vehicle.

Very confused the raven followed the brunet out of the car locking it as they went into the hospital. "Um Jeremy? Why exactly are we here?"

"Almost there Mikey you'll see." Jeremy went up to the front desk signing them in. Once he finished that he led them over to one of the rooms knocking on the door.

"Come in." A voice called from the other side.

Opening the door, the brunet led them inside.

"Jeremy you came to visit." A older woman sat in a hospital bed with hospital attire on. She had long wavy hair that came down around her; her round turquoise eyes complimented her soft smile that she held on her face.

A smile also came to Jeremy's face when he saw her. "Of course I would when you are here."

"Oh it's only a check up JerBear don't fret yourself over something like this." The woman softly giggled.

"I'm going to worry either way."

"Of course you will my lovely son. So are you going to introduce me to your friend here?"

"Right mom this is Mike Schmidt he is my friend."

Mike gave a slight bow to her. "Good afternoon ma'am."

"Oh please no need to be formal call me Leanne."

"Of course Leanne. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Likewise Michael. I've only heard great things when it came to you. Finally great to see you in person."

"You have?" Both Mike and Jeremy said looking at her with a bit of disbelief.

Jeremy especially looked confused to his mother. "I never exactly mentioned him to you mom."

Leanne giggled smiling to both confused boys. "A mother has her ways boys never underestimate that. So Mike I heard you work at a strip club."

"Yes I do Leanne. But I really love my job and that is where I met your son at so I am grateful for the opportunity to have met him. He has really made my life much more brighter and worth going through besides my financial situation."

"I never meant any offense Michael towards your profession. That is great to hear however you must understand a mother's concern when her son is going to a strip club almost every night and not expect to think that something else is going on behind closed doors."

A blush came to Jeremy's cheeks when his mother even suggested that idea. Though she wasn't that far from the truth. "M-Mom!"

"A mother as a right to know and be concerned about these things Jeremy. Are you being safe? You aren't doing anything of the sorts bad are you?"

"M-Mom I'm 22 years old I know how to handle myself."

"Oh I know how I raised you Jeremy I wouldn't doubt you trying to go through your rebellious phase and not listening to your mother."

"...at 22?"

"Yes at 22 and it would heart break me to have to go through that with my eldest son."

"...but I'm 22 mom…"

"Age is but a number Jerbear it can very well happen."

"...you heard the 22 part right?"

"I won't hear no sass from you mister."

"I'm not giving any sass mother."

"Oh you certainly are."

"Are not."

"Are too."

Mike had to hold back his laughter as he stood there listening to the two go back and forth. Though there was a moment when things seemed to get heated it was still filled with light hearted banter that only these two embarked in. Mike had to figure this was the person he got his well known "sass" from. He heard stories from his friends and even some of the workers at the club, but he hasn't gotten to see it much himself yet. Whether or not he wanted to see it was another thing but it was nice to see how much these two cared for one another.

"Sorry Michael we didn't mean to leave you out."

Coming out of his own thoughts Mike smiled to her waving his hand in front of his face. "Oh don't worry it's quite alright I'm fine with listening to you both."

"Well that's not the point of this conversation. It is about you dear. Tell me. How exactly do you feel about my son?"

"How do I feel? He's grown to be a dear friend of mine and I want to keep him happy while with me."

"And that's it?"

"Ummm...for now yes?"

"Hmmm interesting." Leanne tapped at her arm smiling to them. "You are certainly what I thought you would be. You have a really good friend here Jeremy I'm glad to see that you made such a good one. It makes me very happy."

Jeremy softly smiled at his mother's words. "Thank you mom. He means a lot to me so it makes me happy that you like him."

Leanne giggled smiling more to him. "Don't get all sentimental on me Jerbear. But it is never any problem for me. So in light of that why don't you both run off."

"But mom-"

"No buts Jeremy. It is only a check up you don't need to stay the whole time. I'm a big girl here I can take care of myself." She pinched his cheek. "So go hang out with your friend and if anything has happened you are the first one to be called." Leanne patted his cheek. "I'll be fine so go."

Jeremy wanted to protest, but he knew she would just argue back. He gave a soft sigh before nodding. "Okay mom we'll go."

"It was a pleasure to meet you Leanne." Mike bowed his head to her.

"The pleasure is mine Michael. Hope to see you again." Leanne smiled to him as she waved to them both seeing them leave.

Mike walked with Jeremy as they left the hospital. The moment they left the raven whined shaking the brunet. "Why didn't you tell me we were meeting your mother?! I was so nervous!"

Stopping the shaking, Jeremy chuckled a bit at the man. "That's a bit switch in personality."

"Jereeeeeeemmyyyyyyy!"

"Okay okay I'm sorry Mikey. I really did want it to be a surprise because I wanted you to be genuine to her. Though took me by surprised when you acted super polite and mature compared to how you are like right now."

Mike pouted to him hugging him more. "When I get nervous I tend to act like that...sort of...but then I didn't want to seem totally kidish to your mom so I was gonna be polite…"

"I think she would have enjoyed your childish side just as much too Mikey. Next time show it to her."

"Next time?" Mike gazed back down at Jeremy as they were in front of the car now. "There will be a next time?"

"Of course there would be why wouldn't there?"

"Um...well...Jeremy?"

"Yes Mike what is it?"

Rubbing his neck, Mike pulled back from Jeremy enough to look at him. "Are...Are we together...Jeremy?"

The brunet tilted his head in confusion to him. "Of course we are...haven't we for a while now?"

"We have?"

"Yeah...did you think we weren't together?"

"Well we never really talked about it...so I thought we weren't…"

A soft sigh came from Jeremy's lips as he pulled Mike down to his level to kiss him gently. "Then let me ask you this Mikey...will you go out with me?" The smile returned to the brunet's lips.

Hearing those words brought great joy to Mike as he smiled even bigger hugging the boy tighter. "Yes! Yes yes!"

Laughing some from the enthusiasm, Jeremy patted his back. "Now it is official."

Mike giggled as he leaned back down kissing Jeremy fully on the lips holding the brunet close to him.

He really had a boyfriend. He really had someone who he can finally love fully and that who can love him for who he was. Truly he felt the happiest in the world.


	6. Lost Virginity, Rising Love, & New Enemy

**So yeah has been quite a while since i last updated but these chapters are pretty long so that should make up for it. I hope you all are enjoying this story just as much as I am. Please leave your thoughts in how this is going!  
**

 **I do not own FNAF!**

* * *

Mike took Jeremy home after the hospital visit with his mother and though that was supposed to be the end of it, but things wouldn't let it be as such. The two made their way into Jeremy's apartment pressed to one another, in the heat of a make out session.

Being able to close and lock the door, Jeremy threw his arms around Mike's neck lacing his hands into his hair and pressing more into the kiss. A soft moan escaped his lips instantly feeling a tongue enter his mouth. Fighting with Mike's tongue for dominance, Jeremy felt himself be picked up letting his legs wrap around the raven's waist. He was pushed up against the wall letting out a low enough groan to let Mike take the dominance over their tongues. Knowing he had lost, Jeremy let Mike take over pulling the raven closer to him slowly grinding his hips against his.

Feeling Jeremy's hips grind against his, Mike softly groaned into the kiss taking hold of him much more. There was too much clothing between them that had to go. Mike picked Jeremy up off the wall carrying him to the closest room he could find and went in. Not even taking the time to close the door, Mike pushed him down on the bed looming over his form pulling back from the kiss to stare at him.

Jeremy panted greatly from the kiss his face flushed red. His chest rose with the heavy breathing that came from that intense kiss.

He couldn't take his eyes off the brunet. The way that blush made him look even cuter was more than enough for Mike to want to ravish him completely. However there was still too much clothing for his liking. One by one Mike started to remove his clothing starting first with his pants. "You're so beautiful Jeremy…" He whispered before slowly taking off the long sleeve shirt Jeremy would always wear.

The moment his shirt came off Jeremy tried to cover his arms. Embarrassment wasn't even the word to describe how he felt at that moment being so exposed to Mike the way he was. Humiliated was closer but it still didn't fully describe how he felt.

"No please don't cover up." Mike took hold of his arms opening them back up. He was left shirtless, having taken off his own shirt before directing his attention back to the brunet. "Please you're beautiful Jeremy…every last piece of you." Mike leaned down kissing first his wrists making sure to get every part of each scar before slowly moving up.

Tears swelled in Jeremy's eyes the more he watched Mike kiss at all his scars. He shouldn't be doing that. He was tainted. A body and person that did not deserve any of this care given by this man. Jeremy tried moving away from him again but he was stopped when a pair of lips kissed his.

Mike gently kissed him his hand laced with one of Jeremy's before bringing it up to his chest. "Do you know how much you affect me? How much I love you?" He pressed Jeremy's hand to feel his heart beating. "Do you feel my heart? How fast it beats for you and only you? I'm really happy Jeremy…really happy to be with you…"

The proclamation made even more tears swell up in his green eyes. How was he lucky enough to get this man? He didn't deserve it at all, yet this man was here for him…he accepted him.

"Jeremy…" Mike went down kissing along his neck letting his hands touch every part of Jeremy's nude body. Committing everything to memory, every curve scar and the like. He wanted nothing to go untouched. Mike kept kissing his neck until he gently bit it causing a soft moan to escape the other's lips. He smiled into his neck as he made more marks into the side.

Soft touches, caring and warming to the tip. These thoughts filled Jeremy's mind when Mike would touch him with the care you would give a newborn baby. He felt special. He felt like he was needed and care for. Something that lacked in his life. This is what he needed. This is what he wanted to keep and protect. "M-Mike…"

"So beautiful…so lovely Jeremy…tell me more…tell me what you want…" Mike kissed down his chest licking at his nipples having them perk under his tongue.

Pants escaped Jeremy from Mike's ministration, it was becoming so much for him. All these were making him hot and bothered aroused from such intimate touches. Bringing his voice out at all was proving to be difficult but he wanted to tell him what he felt and the strain against his boxers could be a source of that. "M-Mike…I…I-I want…"

"What is it that you want Jer?" A hand slowly came down tracing over the bulge in the boxers even feeling the wet spot on them.

Another gasp and a groan filled the room's silence. It was becoming more unbearable as the seconds ticked by and Jeremy knew he needed more than what Mike was offering him at the moment. "F…F-Fuck me Mike…p-please…I-I want to feel you i-inside of me…"

How could he possible say no to something like that? Mike gently pulled down his boxers freeing him from those confines letting that hard cock stand straight up. Oh how it was such a pretty sight to see; leaking ropes of precum just from his simple touch it was almost too much to not tease him a bit more for it. But he knew that his little brunet would not appreciate the teasing, at least, not what he originally had in store for him.

"W-Wha…w-what are y-you do-ah!" Jeremy arched his back when Mike took hold of his cock and stroked it very slowly. He was already overstimulated just from the few touches before but now with just these slow strokes he was so close to coming. "M-Mike…! P-Please please…f-fuck me first…b-before I c-cu-ahh-m…" Heavier pants came out feeling that twist in his stomach getting closer and closer until it stopped.

"Since you've been asking so nicely Jer…I won't touch you there…" Mike reached over to his discarded pants pulling out a tube of lube from them. "But I can't promise that I won't touch you anywhere else on your beautiful body Jeremy…I don't think even I can control myself from doing that…" He popped open the cap pouring a generous amount onto his fingers bringing them down to gently tracing the rim of his hole pushing one finger in slowly.

Jeremy let out a shaky breath feeling how deep the finger was going into him. It felt incredibly good and only stirred him on even more. His hands gripped the sheets around them as he noticed that Mike took off his boxers leaving him completely naked with him. Though he wasn't extremely thin he was leaner than most probably due to what he did for a living. But Jeremy was far from complaining especially when it came to that ass of his that he has grown to love so very much.

"I can tell what you must be thinking Jer…it's okay…go ahead…you can touch it…it's all yours now…just yours…" Mike came down running his tongue slowly over his nipples erecting them once more under his slick warm tongue. He kept pushing the finger in him before adding a second one to start properly stretching it.

The way his voice sounded how…deep…inviting it was for him to touch it. It was just so tempting and when it was sticking straight up in the air it was just asking to get grab. And that's what he did; Jeremy's hands released the sheets as they snaked around and grabbed that ass of Mike's. Feeling how bubbly yet firm it was, just the thought of it taking a ride on him made him all the more harder.

A higher pitched moaned escaped Mike's lips that were wrapped around Jeremy's nipple sending vibrations throughout the other's body. With a pop Mike came off the nipple letting out a pleased sigh. "That's it Jeremy…do you like it…? You only had a little feel before…ohhh it feels wonderful when you touch it…keep going…touch it more." He let out a low moan slipping a third finger into Jeremy.

 _F-Fuck…He's becoming my undoing…_ Jeremy slightly flinched when the third finger entered him causing a bit of pain but the lube that Mike brought helped make the penetration more bearable. He still groped at the ass before him taking in that lovely shape and hearing Mike's pretty moans that came from it. When feeling his boyfriend stretch him more his own finger subconsciously went to Mike's hole tracing the rim of it even pushing in a tiny bit but it even seemed to suck his finger in deeper.

"A-Ah! Ohhhhh Jeremy! I didn't know you wanted me to take your cock in. Is it the thought of my ass sucking you so deep in arousing you? Or…how I'd ride you making you feel just how firm and bubbly my ass is?"

Jeremy shivered blushing deeply when Mike whispered that last part into his ear.

"Look how much harder you got…should I let you cum first before I fuck you?"

A few curses slipped out through clenched teeth as his breathing was much harder.

"What would you like Jeremy? My hand? Or…my pretty little mouth?"

"S-Shit…fuck Mike…your mouth…your mouth please…" Jeremy panted letting out a moan just wanting some form of pressure to relieve himself. One hand had pulled back from Mike's ass to drape his arm over his eyes covering them up.

Grinning fairly large, Mike went down from his chest to his leaking cock. He licked his lips leaning down and taking it into his mouth letting his tongue lick the tip. It was just how he remembered Jeremy tasted like but this time it was in much more quantities before he had even done anything to him. It was so much that with one simple suck had Jeremy withering in pleasure and moaning out his name when he came hard into his mouth.

And as if Jeremy wasn't embarrassed enough with how fast he had cum into Mike's warm mouth it was back close to humiliation for sure. Face completely flushed with his chest rising from the ragged breaths it was surprising to him that Mike didn't come off his dick the moment he came. He moved his arm enough to look down and saw that Mike had nearly cum as well but looked to be holding back as much as possible from the current position he was in.

"Ohhh…fuck Jeremy…you nearly had me cum right then and there…watching you wither in pleasure under me as you filled my mouth with that sweet cum of yours…not only that but you still have your finger in me." Mike let out a shaky breath calming himself down enough to come back up and kiss Jeremy deeply.

He could easily taste himself on Mike's lips; he couldn't say if he liked it or not but just the idea of tasting it was extremely arousing. Jeremy pulled Mike closer feeling that stretch in him still causing him to get hard again. It was so much for him but it suddenly left when those fingers were pulled out of him. A whine broke from his lips at that sudden lost; just when it was getting good again the feeling was taken from him.

"Don't whine Jeremy…a much more pleasurable feeling will return to replace that…you'd want my cock don't you? Pushing deep inside of you…filling you up to the brim…" Mike took more lube putting it over his own dick mixing it with his own precum that had leaked out during this whole process. "Are you ready to take me Jerbear?"

"Y-Yes…y-yes p-please take me…" His pants returned with that ever constant blush on his cheeks being a constant reminder of how he enjoyed this all.

Mike grinned liking what he saw on that pretty little face of his. Pushing up Jeremy's legs he pressed his cock to the rim gently teasing by not pushing in all the way.

Another whine escaped Jeremy's lips he couldn't take this any longer! He wanted to feel Mike's cock in him pressed deep inside to fill him up greatly so that he felt every crevice in himself. "M-Mike p-please p-please n-no more t-tea-ahhh!"

"I was only teasing a little bit Jer. It is fun to see you squirm around at the possible things I could do to you please forgive me." That look on Jeremy's face was more than worth it to prolong that pleasure for the boy it was completely exquisite.

He couldn't help but have his mouth hung open in a silent scream when Mike had pushed into him. Feeling how big the other was made him feel the absolute sensation he could ever imagine. There was still a slight pain there but it was more than worth it to endure to have him finally in him.

"Ohhh Jeremy~ You're so tight…deliciously so." Mike groaned a bit at finally being able to take this beautiful boy. He kept himself from moving so that Jeremy could adjust to his girth.

"H-Ha…a-ah…M-Mi-ike…p-please…"

"Yes my lovely Jeremy."

Jeremy panted heavily losing himself more and more to just how perfect Mike was. Not just from how fucking hot his boyfriend was nor just how wonderful he felt fucking him into the mattress. But how truly caring and sincere he was with him. How he looked at his scars, looked at how much damage his body truly was, and just accepted it all. Accepted himself for what he was and nothing else. That itself proved just how much Mike truly cared for him and not judge him by these looks.

"Tell me when to move Jer…" Mike panted slightly looking down at his love and that lovely blush on his face.

Relaxing himself more, Jeremy moved his hips slightly to signal to Mike so he could move.

Seeing the obvious sign the stripper gently and slowly began to move in him taking it nice and slow for Jeremy's first time. Mike did not want to hurt the boy much less make this experience anything but pleasurable for him.

All the slow movements made things much easier to feel every inch of what Mike had to offer him and it was more than he could ask for. Jeremy brought his arms up to wrap around Mike's neck as his legs wrapped around his waist as well. "F-Faster M-Mike…"

Grinning, Mike kissed those pink lips again. "As you wish." He began to move faster in him his own arms wrapped around to keep him close as he thrusted deeper into the boy. "Oh so tight Jeremy…you're so good to me."

"M-Mike! A-Ah! There again right there!"

"You mean this spot?"

Jeremy arched his back into Mike's hold when his spot was hit again with more force. His voice couldn't be kept down anymore with those waves of moans spilling from him at the intense pace that was placed. "Y-Yes! M-More please!"

The sight of this beautiful boy below him was almost too much to handle. He was getting close to coming but not before Jeremy did. Mike pounded relentlessly into him while taking hold of his member stroking it in time with his own thrusts. Leaning down he kissed Jeremy fully on the lips devouring those screams of pleasure that were soon to escape. Seeing that face was becoming too much for Mike to handle; how sweat made Jeremy's hair even more curly framing his blushing face that panting heavily letting some drool fall from his mouth down his chin. His eyes the most looked so dazed out from what he could believe be the immense pleasure that Mike is giving him.

"M-Mike…I-I can't…I can't…!"

"It's okay Jer…come for me…" Mike panted keeping up with his strokes and thrusts to bring him closer to the edge.

Arching his back Jermy let out a scream that rang throughout the room and apartment as he came all over his stomach and Mike's hand.

"Oh Jeremy~" A groan came from the other feeling those walls tighten around him. He thrusted a few more times before he came deep in him. It was much more than he could imagine it being so much more and still beautiful all the way.

Panting filled the room from the two men laying in bed both well spent from their love making. No words were exchanged as they two just worked to calm down their breathing.

Mike was the first one to move as he pulled out of Jeremy seeing the cum dripping out of him. With his clean hand he took hold of the brunet's hand lifting it up to gently kiss his knuckles. "I'm going to find a towel to clean you up with Jeremy. I'll be back I promise." He got up off the bed quickly grabbing his pants before going out.

Jeremy just nodded feeling himself already falling in and out of sleep. Not once but twice did he come that night and really did it spent his energy as he was doing all he could just to stay awake. He turned his head towards the closet mirror seeing himself and how dirty he was. Tilting his head up enough he could see the marks that Mike left along his neck to his chest. A light blush came to Jeremy's cheeks again as he gently touched the marks seeing they were there and not a part of his imagination. What happened then was real…he truly lost his virginity to that wonderful man.

"He…he really…I really lost my…" Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as a giddy feeling washed over him with a goofy grin on his face. "I can't believe it…" Jeremy touched the marks some more tracing them over. He giggled liking how they were there proving that he was with Mike. That dawned on him completely that he truly was Mike's now as the blush returned to his cheeks. "I…I belong to Mike now…"

"In a way yeah. Though Mari and Foxy would be a bit upset if they couldn't have a shot with you."

A small yelp came from Jeremy as he looked over seeing Mike standing there with dripping wet hair and a towel over his shoulders. He watched as some droplets of water rolled down his bare chest as well causing him to lightly blush at how beautiful he was.

"Hope you don't mind I took a quick shower. Not only that but I took the liberty to draw you a bath. It is still fairly early to be sleeping just yet. Mind if I give you one?"

"T-That's fine."

"Great lets go before it gets cold." Mike came over and picked Jeremy up and carried him over to the bathroom.

He hadn't expected to be picked up and carried to the bathroom, but it was to be expected with how sore his lower back was feeling from what they did so he welcomed it. When Mike set him in the warm bath a soft groan came when the warm water started to relax his muscles.

"Feels good huh? May I wash your hair?"

"Uh huh…you don't have to be so formal anymore Mike…not after what we have done…"

Mike giggled a bit as he got shampoo and putting it in his hair. "I know but I want to make sure you are treated special Jeremy."

"Special?"

"Of course! You are very special Jerbear you're my boyfriend after all." He began to wash his hair making sure to clean it all thoroughly. "You will always be special to me. You've accepted everything about me even though I'm a stripper. For that it has made me super happy."

Blushing like no tomorrow again Jeremy looked down at the water wringing his hands together. "I-I should be saying that to you…" He turned up his arms to see all the scars on them. "You…you've accepted me…every…ugly part of me…everything that makes me so hor-" The words couldn't finish coming out because his head was lifted and instantly silenced by a pair of lips.

"Do. Not. Say that. Don't even finish that thought or better yet don't think that. You are not and never will be that." Mike stared at him with such intense and serious eyes that it could pierce through anyone that looked too long. "You are wonderful, everything that I could ever imagine. These scars means nothing. They do not define who you are and never will, because you are what you make yourself to be. No one can decide that but you. Promise me you will try to see yourself in a much better light. If not then at least believe the words that I say. Believe in me."

Speechless. That was the best way to describe how Jeremy Fitzgerald was when Mike had said all those things to himself. It really resonated deep with him when all his life he…he had just been pushed down and not believed in…to see that he had another person who believed in him…one that was more than just a friend to him…made it more worth it. Not everything can be done over night…but with time…slowly a step by step with this man by his side…he can believe enough that he could get through it.

"Um…Jeremy? Did…did I say too much?" Mike looked a bit worried that he had over step his boundaries.

With a shake of his head that set some soap bubbles floating down Jeremy looked back up at him. "No…no you didn't…thank you Michael…" He felt a light kiss to his lips seeing a smile to those lush pink lips.

"Anything for you Jer…now close your eyes so I can rinse you off."

He listened closing his eyes and feeling water spill over him. The rest of his bath went by smoothly with a bit of teasing from Mike. They returned to Jeremy's room where he was clothed back up and laid back on his bed.

"Are you hungry? I can go get some food for us."

"I'm okay…can we just lay here together? Please?" Jeremy looked back up at him with his big round green eyes.

Mike smiled as he sat down gently pushing Jeremy back down to the bed. "How could I say no to you?" He hugged the brunet to his chest as he nuzzled his head.

Hugging him back Jeremy nuzzled into his chest making sure to be pressed close to him. Today had been one of the best days of his life and he would never want it to end. To lay in bed with Mike everyday would be something worth doing. "Mike…?"

"Yes Jeremy?"

"You…you really mean everything you say?"

"Of course. I wouldn't lie to you. I mean every word that I say to you Jeremy."

"So…I know we talked about it before…but we really are going out together?"

"Yes we are. If you still don't mind Foxy and Mari being in the mix too."

Jeremy shook his head. "I don't mind. They are good people…and very eager for a…foursome…" He lightly blush at that.

Mike lightly chuckled kissing his head. "Then there is nothing to be worried about Jer. You are surrounded by people who love you. I love you Jeremy."

"I…I love you too Mikey…" He buried his head into his chest to hide his blush.

"Hehe you're so cute Jeremy."

"Maaaah…"

Another chuckle along with another kiss to his cheek this time. "If you're tired get some rest. I'm not going anywhere."

"You promise?"

"I pinky promise." Mike held his pinky out to him.

Jeremy pulled back enough to see it; he held his own pinky out wrapping it around his to make the promise before he held it to himself. "Your hand has been taken hostage and won't be given back until morning."

Biting back a third chuckle Mike just smiled to him. "Alright I'm okay with that."

A curt nod was given before Jeremy leaned his head back against Mike's chest with his hand being hugged to his chest. "….I love you…."

"I love you too…now rest." The raven gently ran his free hand through his hair trying to lull him to sleep.

Feeling the hand run through his hair felt calm and relaxing to Jeremy enough to make his eyes heavy and slowly close allowing him to sleep curled up against the man he truly loved. The only one he has willingly given his heart to and has not crushed it to many pieces.

 **}{***}{**

"Uhhh…what's all this?" Jeremy was very confused that the moment he stepped into the apartment he was greeted with many streamers and balloons.

"It is for your party Jer!" Mike smiled to him while giving him a hug.

"Party…? For what?"

"Fer ye losin' yer virginity lad!" Foxy grinned as he lowered the popper Thad held some of the streamers that fell over Jeremy.

A slight silence fell over them all as Jeremy had to process what Foxy said. The clock ticked in the background with all eyes on the brunet watching his eyes slowly widened with a blush instantly forming to his cheeks. "Y-You told them?!"

Mari laughed a bit at the small outburst a smile to his lips. "Oh we could easily figure out when Mike got home. He didn't need to say anything for us to know exactly what went on." He came closer to Jeremy tilting his head up. "But in light of that we decided to throw this party to welcome you to…not exactly a club…but uh…new founding sensation that you will come to enjoy."

"By hopeferlly moar than just this 'ere lad~" Foxy came around and slapped his ass.  
Jeremy jumped again at that the blush darkening.

"Stop teasing him you two he is still my boyfriend." Mike wormed his way in to hug Jeremy to himself.

"One that needs to see which one of us is better."

"Yer challengin' me love?"

"I wouldn't possible do that Foxy." Mari leaned down quickly stealing a kiss from Jeremy. "It would just be too easy." He smiled mischievously as he turned his hips swaying a bit.

Foxy's grin widened as he groped Jeremy's ass before giving one more slap going over to Mari.

His face was red as a tomato by the end of their little conversation hands coming up to cover his face out of embarrassment.

Mike giggled from it all and from how Jeremy was reacting to it. He didn't see anything wrong with it but he was quite use to the two and their antics. "They don't mean too much harm Jer. They really do care about you despite seeming to want sex all the time."

"I know but…mmm…I'm just not use to it…"

"You will the more you be with them. Trust me I was the same when I first met them."

"How did you exactly?"

"Hehe funny story actually I-"

"Mikey! Jeremy! Food is ready!"

"Oh I'll tell you later lets eat! We made all of your favorites!" Mike smiled pulling him over to the kitchen. "Or well Mari did. Me and Foxy weren't allowed in the kitchen."

Jeremy raised an eyebrow at that. "Why not?" He had sat down seeing a plate be placed in front of him.

Mari looked down at him with a smile on his lips. "Because for one Mikey doesn't know how to cook all that well. Then Foxy you don't want in the kitchen."

"Why…?"

"He sets things on fire without even touching."

Another silence fell over the boy from that second piece of information. He tried to make sense of it but in all honestly it really didn't. Setting things on fire without even touching it? That sounds like it came straight out of a comic book. "That…doesn't sound possible…"

"With Foxy many things are."

"And not just 'ere settin' things on fire~"

Mari rolled his eyes pushing Foxy's head a bit. "Ignore him to an extent on that."

"But not all tha way~"

Mike giggled at the two smiling brightly. "He really does have more to himself then just sex we promise." He looked back to Jeremy hugging him while planting a kiss on his cheek.

Well it was hard to deny anything that was happening before him. For one seeing these two men as being any less than crazy would be a great understatement. Second of all to believe that Mike is apart of them takes some getting use to. Lastly also accepting that he has let himself be part of it too and being totally fine with it.

Maybe he was a bit crazy too.

"Eat up Jeremy before the food gets cold."

Jeremy nodded his head as he took some of the food and eating it. His eyes slightly widened at how good it was. "This is really good!"

Mari chuckled smiling at how enthusiastic he was. "Thank you I'm glad you enjoy my cooking. I hope to show you more of it as time goes on."

"You mean it?"

"Aye lad. Ye be wit Mikey now, which means ye also be wit us."

"So...the relationship together...the four of us is really a thing?" The thought of a relationship between the four of them was oddly weird to him and hard to process.

Though could anyone blame him it was his first relationship ever.

"Of course it is. You said that you would do it for Mikey right?"

"If it was okay with you that is." Mike looked to Jeremy slightly concerned that he didn't understand what was going on between them all.

Rubbing his head, the brunet nodded. "No yeah that's fine with me. Sorry this is still my first real relationship and I'm not sure on how to process it all or really take it and such."

Mari reached over gently taking hold of his hand. "You don't need to process it all at once. Just take it little by little and let us help you understand how this will all work. Know that we won't do anything that you do not want okay?"

It was a relief to hear that these two men really did respect him enough to allow his own feelings into things rather than forcing him to do stuff he might not like. He was glad to have met these people they truly were very kind to him. A smile came to his lips as another nod followed afterwards. "Thank you for that."

With an almost loving pat to his hand, Mari smiled pulling back from him. "Of course Jeremy. We truly only want you to feel welcome with us and understand how we want things to go."

"Your input included also." Mike pulled Jeremy into a hug again smiling a sweet one to him.

Jeremy hugged him back as he kissed his cheek to show his appreciation. "Thank you."

A giggle came from the raven's lips as a hug fest broke out between the two. Well. Mostly from Mike than his for his cute adorable lover.

"But know ye can always get an samplin' of 'ow me and me love be if ye really want ta know~" Foxy grinned at Jeremy leaning a bit over the table to him.

"Don't push him to far yet love. We don't want to scare him away anytime soon."

Of all the time for his mind to be wandering now would be the worse of times especially when both men were sitting across from him. It didn't help that his boyfriend was still hugging and pressing close to him either. He couldn't deny that they were very attractive and thinking of them in that light was making it very hard to stay focus. But really would anyone deny a chance to be in a semi-normal four way relationship with your boyfriend's other lovers? Sort of? He really needed to ask about how that was working again.

"Aye but me don't tink 'e be scared of that idea love. Just look at dem way 'e be staring at us."

Jeremy snapped from his thoughts hearing Foxy say that about himself. He looked away to try and deny what he was saying.

Mari chuckled smiling at the faint blush he could notice on the brunet's cheeks. "Enough enough we are going to make him blow up in embarrassment. Let's finish eating and we need to get ready for tonight."

Mike kissed Jeremy's cheek going back to eating himself.

Taking the moment to calm down Jeremy picked up his fork but he heard his phone go off. "Sorry about that." He picked up his phone checking who it was. He slightly sighed rubbing his neck when he read the message.

"Is everything alright Jer?" Mike looked to him wanting to make sure everything was okay.

"Yeah. It's just my brother is all. He's been wanting to stop by the club to see what it is all about. But I've told him before that he might not be old enough for it."

"How old is he?"

"He just turned 20 not too long ago."

Mari thought about it a hand holding his chin. "Hmmm…well we usually don't let those under 21 in because of alcohol…but we do have some non alcoholic drinks he could have…Tell you what if you can promise he won't drink then we can make an exception for him. He also can't tell anyone else or we will get in trouble."

Jeremy smiled a bit. "He won't I'll make sure of that. And you're sure it is okay?"

"Aye lad won't be a problem fer ye brother." Foxy nodded while giving a thumbs up.

"Thanks I'll tell him he can stop by tonight. I'll get Desmond to pick him up."

"Here I thought we would have to beg for you to let us take you."

"Or let Mikey 'ere beg ye ta."

Mike giggled bringing Jeremy closer again kissing his cheek. "I still can if you want me to."

A chuckle came from his lips. "I'm okay Mike no need. I'll go with you all."

"Perfect we didn't even need to get to seducing. That would have been the next part if the begging didn't work."

"Me be still fer thar seducing regardless~"

Mari pushed Foxy a bit. "That's for either at the club or after it. For now we need to clean up and get ready for it." He stood back up taking the dirty plates back to the kitchen to wash up. "Come help me clean Foxy."

"Ayeeee love." Taking whatever was left over the redhead followed the other man to the said kitchen.

"Jeremy help me choose out some clothing!" Mike pulled the brunet out of his chair and over to his room to have him help choose some clothing.

He couldn't help but chuckle at how enthusiastic his boyfriend was about just choosing clothing. Though he could tell it was more the fact that he was there than the clothing itself. And he really did like being with this man. Despite how things seem weird with this other aspect of their relationship but still made it unique. It didn't change how Mike was with him and he liked that. Jeremy loved how he was and he wouldn't want to change that for anything.

Time had passed when they had arrived at the club preparing the opening to it. Not long before the place was open for business and people were flowing in with the employees already getting to work.

"One martini twist coming up. Scott can you hand me one of the glasses there." Desmond looked over to the man as he was getting out some of the ingredients for the drink.

Scott nodded as he reached for one only to brush hands with Vincent's hand.

"Oh sorry about that Scott. I needed to get one too for another customer." Vincent pulled away getting another glass that was next to the one they were both grabbing for.

"It's okay." He grabbed hold of the one passing it to Desmond before his eyes lingered on Vincent's form watching him serve a customer with that easy going smile of his. It had been sometime since Vincent's last attempt at trying to get in his pants. Really that had been a feat in itself to not do, but to say he does miss it…well…he misses how familiar it was to him. Not the actual harassment part. It just showed that it was Vincent.

"Scott can I have the margarita you have behind you?" Said man looked back to him as he was shaking up a drink in hand.

Just out of habit he grabbed what was needed handing it to him.

"Thanks." A smile came to the purple haired man's lips as he took it from him.

 _'I can't say what it is about him…but right now he really does seem…considerate…it's the best way that I can put it now. Vincent is really trying a different approach with me.'_

"You know he has been trying to make things better between you both." Desmond chimed in when he saw that Scott was in thought. "I think the less sexual harassment has showed in that. Also that he is trying to learn more about you as a person."

Scott looked over to Desmond taking in the words he had told him before looking back to Vincent. He was not wrong about that in the slightest. At that point it made the brunet question if he was a bit too hard on the guy.

"Hey Desmond!"

Desmond looked over as a big grin came to his face. "Aiden! Welcome back from the tour of the club! Was it to what you expected?"

"It is so much cooler than you guys let out to be! For being my first strip club I already love it!"

"Great to hear! Remember what you're keeping a lid on right?"

"Yup!"

A chuckle came from the darker haired brunet as he motioned to Scott and Vincent. "These are my coworkers Scott and Vincent over there. This is Jeremy's little brother Aiden."

"Pleasure to meet you Aiden." Scott smiled to him.

Vincent sent a wave their way as he continued to help some other customers.

"Are you ready for the shows?"

"Oh yeah I want to see Jeremy's boyfriend perform for sure. He is the most popular one here apparently!"

"Next to Goldie that is. He is the other popular one here."

"Yeah I also heard that but I still think that Mikey will take the cake in this."

"He's really that popular?"

Both Aiden and Desmond turned their attention to another customer that had spoken up and said that.

The man noticed their stares turning his attention back to them. "Sorry was I speaking out of line?"

"No you weren't. Are you new here?"

"Do I look that obvious?"

Desmond waved his hand in front of his face. "No no not really sir I'm still all that new myself so I really wouldn't know all the regulars yet."

The man chuckled seeming to push up the glasses on his face. "That's alright, I am new here as well. I usually don't come to these kinds of places but I kept hearing of how this Mikey person is really popular."

"Yeah he is! He's actually dating my brother and-"

"Aiden shhhh!" Desmond pinched his arm.

"Ow!"

"I'm very sorry about that sir he doesn't know when to shut up."

He waved it off taking hold of his drink. "Not at all. Though is that true?"

"Yes it is." Aiden still rubbed his arm shooting a glare towards Desmond's way.

The man nodded taking a sip. "I see."

Before anything else could be said Jeremy had came over and grabbing hold of his brother.  
"You're not missing the show. Come here." Jeremy gave his greetings to Desmond before dragging his brother off.

Desmond waved back to Jeremy seeing the two go off. When he was going to turn back and face the man they were talking to the other was no where in sight. All that was left was an empty glass with a $100 dollar tip. Picking up the bill and checking it was real, Desmond looked around to try and find the man but he was no where in sight.

"Is that seriously an $100 dollar tip?" Vincent came up to Desmond seeing the bill.

Rubbing his neck the darker brunet nodded. "I guess so…"

Meanwhile with the Fitzgerald brothers they found some seats close to stage as they waited for the curtains to draw back.

People cheered and whistled when both Mikey and Goldie came out on stage both wearing leather straps across their already bare chests with matching leather shorts and thigh high boots. Mike had a warden hat on his head and elbow high leather gloves as Goldie had a spike choker around his neck with just below the wrist leather gloves. Both walked to their own pole taking hold of it and twirling around.

In hand Mike held a crop whip that he smacked against his boot which sent a loud crack throughout the club. He brought it up to his lips sensually licking along it eyes never once leaving Jeremy during the process. Turning the raven swayed his hips over to Goldie using the tip to tilt up his head.

Falling weak to Mike, Goldie turned his head away from him only to feel the crop hit his own leather boot. He let out a sensual gasp seeing he was then handcuffed to the pole. With Mike pushing on his chest the two walked around the pole before stopping with Goldie's front exposed to the crowd.

Behind him Mike took hold of the blond's hips moving them very slow as he slightly grind into Goldie's ass. One hand started to trail up feeling along the toned chest over the leather straps to the slightly perked nipples.

Goldie let out a strained moan that was drowned out from the music. Despite no one hearing it, besides Mike that is, the pure look of ecstasy on his face was more than enough for it. His face looking flushed, eyes lidded with his mouth hanging open enough for a bit of tongue to poke out not to mention how his hips moved, hand gripping the pole while the other came up to lace with Mike's nearly had people cumming just from the sight.

Mike grinned as he hit the crop against Goldie's leg again which forced him out of his trance. He had him start dancing with the pole the best he could hand cuffed to it. Watching him go the raven returned to his own pole and danced along it with his back to the thing. Eyes trailed back to Jeremy locking with his; a grin came to Mike's lips as he winked to him moving more provocatively against the pole.

The crowd cheered more for their performance and more so once the music finished and their show ended with it.

Now uncuffed from the pole, Goldie and Mike bowed to the people waving to them while they headed off stage to the back.

"As I hate that you once again go against my choices for the shows Michael the people did like this. Though why again for this kind?"

"See I told you the ideas I do are also good. And well Jeremy was the one who requested it really."

"Your boyfriend did?"

"Yeah. Why exactly I'm not sure. But he said he wanted something like what we did so I gave it to him. He was so cute when asking me so I couldn't possible refuse so I went against what you said and brought this for us."

Goldie sighed as he began to undress. "Whatever you say. Though please start listening to what I say will be what we do for the shows."

"I'll try to but not making any promises." Mike began to undress with him.

The rest of the night went on fairly normal for the club with those enjoying themselves to the fullest extent they could possibly have. Closing time was rapidly approaching with people dwindling down to few in between.

"Aiden you have been so out of it since the show and you have yet to tell me how it all was."

"Huh? What happened?"

Jeremy groaned shaking his brother. "Earth to Aiden anyone there in that tiny skull of yours?"

"Hey my skull isn't tiny."

"Then will you answer my question?"

Aiden thought back to the question which lead to thinking of the show and for an instant blush to his cheeks.

Slowly a grin formed to Jeremy's lips seeing that blush. "So I take it that you liked it after all."

"Maybe…"

"Told you that Mikey was good. As it is his job he has such a way with it."

"Right just like how he has a way in bed too."

Now a blush came to Jeremy's cheeks as he looked over to see the grin on Aiden. "How do you…"

"A brother always knows~"

"Though a brother knows a mother should never and I mean NEVER know."

A tongue was stuck out to the older of the two before the older brought the younger into a headlock both roughing it around.

"Having a sibling must be great!" Mike giggled when he came up to the both of them.

The two brothers stopped hearing the other come up to them. They released one another to face him properly.

"It has its ups and downs."

"But not bad at all."

Mike smiled as he leaned down kissing Jeremy pulling him into a hug. "I hope you enjoyed our show. I really had to force Goldie into it." He nuzzled him.

Jeremy chuckled hugging the raven back kissing his cheek. "It was amazing Mikey I enjoyed it a lot. As did everyone else here in the club."

"But I always direct it towards you Jeremy. You're the only one ever on my mind when I do these things."

"I know. I don't doubt your love for me one bit."

Mike happily squealed hugging him more kissing his cheeks multiple times.

Aiden chuckled seeing how mushy they were, but he was happy to see that Jeremy truly looked happy for once in their lives…he really deserved it. Before he could poke fun at the happy couple a mop of blond caught his attention. He turned towards what he saw to see Goldie there by the stage with a clip board in hand dressed in normal clothing. The blush returned to his cheeks remembering the performance and how captivated he was by the man. So much so that he wanted to at least meet him; with that thought the younger brunet walked over to Goldie drawing up the courage to speak. "H-Hello." And already he is mentally kicking himself for stuttering.

Turning to the voice, Goldie lowered the clipboard to see a younger looking man who had a faint blush to his cheeks. "Hello there cutie sorry the club is closing so I can't offer anything today."

"N-No that's okay! I-I wasn't coming for that anyway."

"Oh?"

"I wanted to i-introduce myself to you. I'm Aiden Fitzgerald. I-I really enjoyed your show earlier."

A look of realization came to the blond's face along with a smile. "Jeremy Fitzgerald's little brother?"

"Y-Yes! I am his younger brother."

"Mike always talks about Jeremy and has mentioned that he had a younger brother. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Golden Freddy Fazbear. And before you say anything don't ask about the name. Just call me Goldie."

Aiden smiled a bit looking to him. "Nice to meet you Goldie."

"Pleasure is mine Aiden." Goldie smiled more to him. "And thank you for enjoying the show. We take pride in what we do despite it not being well accepted."

"I think it is amazing what you all can do, and who cares what other people think so long as you love what you are doing right?"

"Exactly, I'm glad to see that some young people still think that."

"Hey I'm not that young…"

"Under 21 at least."

"I'm 20 years old…"

"My case still stands. How are you here again?"

Aiden crossed his arms over his chest. "Well when your brother knows the bosses they made an exception with me so long as I don't drink and don't tell anyone how old I am."

Goldie hummed before nodding. "Sounds like them. But they have taken a liking to Jeremy too so also makes sense why they let a young kid in here."

"You keep calling me young how old are you then?"

A grin came to the man's lips. "I'm 27 years old."

The brunet's jaw slightly dropped hearing that. "Wow…you're old."

"Oi now…"

Aiden slightly giggled smiling. "Though I can see why you call me a kid."

Goldie found the giggle to be cute. "Yeah no kidding. As I would love to continue talking with you I need to make preparations for the next night's show."

The giggle stopped when he heard that. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to keep you from your work."

"That's alright it isn't much really left to do." Goldie still noticed the sad look coming from Aiden as he quickly wrote something on a corner of the paper. "Tell you what." He ripped off that piece handing it to him. "Why don't you give me a call. Maybe we can talk more or even hang out outside of work hours if you're up for it."

Seeing the piece of paper with wide eyes, Aiden nodded taking it with a light blush again to his cheeks.

Smiling he leaned down kissing his cheek. "Hope to hear from you again Aiden. Come by when you have the time." Goldie waved before going off.

Aiden waved back to him clutching the piece of paper to him. He looked down to see his number on it. To make sure he wasn't dreaming he pinched himself seeing it was all real and not some weird dream.

"Duuuuuude!" Desmond came over wrapping his arm around his shoulders grinning. "Already scoring with the second popular! That's my man!"

"Cut it out Desmond! It isn't like that!"

"I beg to differ from what we all saw!"

"Arrrrgh!" He pushed back at the man who was laughing.

Mike giggled watching them while still hugging Jeremy. "They also look to be good friends."

"Uh huh…" Jeremy watched them though he had looked back to where Goldie disappeared backstage. He would make sure that Goldie wasn't messing with his brother in giving his phone number to him. For now he would watch and observe what happened between them. Maybe even get Mikey to help him with this. Either way he would watch over and protect his brother like he should.

"They're also funny to watch too." Mike smiled giggling a bit more.

Jeremy glanced over to his boyfriend. Even more so would he look out for Mike and do his best to protect him. He was so childlike and innocent in the sense that he is fragile with relationships. And for that he would make sure to show him that he would be here. No matter what happens.

 **}{***}{**

"On serving duty today Mikey?"

"Yeah I am! I can see my Jeremy more this way too!" Giving a big hug to him Mike kissed Jeremy on the lips.

Chuckling Jeremy kissed him back before patting his chest. "Now now you have work to do get back to it."

"Okay! I'll see you a little later!"

The brunet waved to him seeing him go off. From his seat at the bar he heard a chuckle coming not too far from him. Jeremy turned to see a man sitting a couple seats from him. "What's so funny?"

Hearing a response the man looked up from his drink turning to face him. "Nothing nothing sorry I don't mean to show offense. It was just cute to see the little interaction there."

"Yes it was. Mikey is cute on many levels."

"From what I heard it's only with you."

"You could say a lot is directed towards me."

"There a big reason for that? Would you happen to say that you are together?"

"As in boyfriends then yes. I can proudly say I'm dating a stripper what of it?"

The man held his hands up while pushing the glasses further up his nose. "Again I mean no offense to you. You are perfectly fine with dating who you want. Though I heard rumors going around that Mikey was once married."

Jeremy slightly narrowed his eyes to the man. "Where did you hear that?"

"Word gets around here about all the strippers of this club. It is quite famous after all. So there are bound to be rumors to pop up."

"Rumors are rumors and it is none of your business about it."

"You are not wrong about that. Then humor me with a hypothetical about it. If Mikey was perhaps married once would that affect your relationship at all?"

"Hypothetically speaking no. Regardless of his past it has nothing to do with the present so why dwell on it?"

The man hummed taking a sip of his drink. "True. Why dwell on the past when the present is before us? Still hypothetically speaking if he was still a married man wouldn't that be considered adultery on his part to his spouse?"

"If, hypothetically, he was still married a divorce would have happened before he ever cheat. He just isn't that kind of man."

A nod came from the glasses wearing man as he set the glass down again while putting some money on the counter. "You're right he wouldn't be that kind of man. You would know him best because you are dating him right? Pleasure talking with you Jeremy."

Jeremy was quite puzzled with all that just happened right then and there with a complete stranger. Maybe it was one of those obsessed fans. Mike had mentioned he had gotten those a couple of times. He would keep an eye out on that one in the future.

But as time went on and when that man had returned it was only to antagonize Jeremy more with those hypotheticals that we're getting way too close and personal with Mike for his liking. It had been going on for nearly 2 weeks and the brunet was at a breaking point with the stranger that, might he add, never gave him his name at all. So not only did he not know his name but he was getting fucking personal and that ticked him off.

"Look I don't know what I did but I promise I will make it up to you if you don't kill me." Desmond said carefully setting the non alcoholic drink in front of him.

Snapping from his thoughts, the brunet looked to his friend behind the counter sighing drastically. "Don't worry I'm not gonna kill you. Sorry I'm just a bit on edge is all."  
"Is it something you want to talk about?"

"Yes and no…I just…ugh there has been this guy that has talked to me these passed 2 weeks that I come in about all these hypotheticals involving Mike and it is unsettling me."

"Hypotheticals about Mike?"

"Uh huh and nearly all of them got really personal with Mike as if he knew they were to be true and that is ticking me off. Like I keep thinking it is an obsessed fan but I don't know anymore."

Desmond was wiping down the counter just listening to Jeremy talk about the potential obsessive fan. "That's rough dude."

"That's what I'm saying. I just hope it will be done with."

"Well have you seen him at all today?"

Resting his head on his palm another softer sigh came from him. "No I haven't."

"Then maybe it is starting to blow over. The club is starting to close why don't you go see Mikey? That should cheer you up."

"Yeah it would." He took his drink taking a big gulp before setting it down. "Okay I'm going to go see him. Thanks Des."

"Anytime Jer." Desmond waved him off.

Standing on guard duty by the door Bonnie was letting out some of the last people when he saw a man approaching. "Sorry sir we are beginning to close."

"Oh Bonnie good evening. I know you must be but I promised to meet Mike here because of some business. Professional of course."

"He said for you to meet him here?"

"Uh huh. You can ask him later. I'll be quick promise."

Bonnie looked unsure about this but he couldn't really deny this person with who he was…He nodded letting him pass still having an uneasy feeling.

"You were really great today Mikey. Always one of the best performances." Jeremy smiled to the man leaning up kissing his cheek.

Mike giggled hugging Jeremy to himself. "Thanks! I actually went along with what Goldie planned out because it looked fun to do."

"And it was amazing in the end. You have a talent for it." Another smile as he leaned up again but this time softly kissing the man.

A pleased sound came from the raven as he kissed him back pulling him closer to his body having them press to one another. Before he could do more he heard his name be called for.

"Mikey there you are."

Turning from Jeremy Mike looked over to see the glasses wearing man come up to them. "Oh! Mr. S!"

Jeremy was very confused to the name as he looked over seeing the obsessed fan standing there before them. He instantly got defensive keeping Mike close.

"Sorry I'm really late but things were hectic for me."

"That's alright work is always work."

"Indeed it is. Did you bring it?"

"Bring what? Mike what's going on?" Jeremy looked between them not really trusting what was going on with this red glasses wearing blond haired man. Blond hair? Did he just barely notice that now?

Mike had put his hand into his pocket and pulled out what he had there. "It's not much Jeremy. Mr. S here said that he has a way to adjust rings." He pulled out the old wedding ring of his.

"Yes I do. I've been making preparations and so I needed to see it today. Might you put it on?"

Nodding his head the raven slipped the ring on his ring finger holding his hand out to him.  
Taking hold of his hand the blond haired man gently ran his thumb over it. "Still so perfect…" He leaned down gently kissing it.

Jeremy looked angry at that and was going to pull Mike back but the man was instead pulled out of his grip towards the other man. "Let him go." He growled.

Mike was surprised by when he was pulled over into the other man's embrace.

"I can't do that Jeremy. You have no idea how long I've been searching for you my dear Michael." The blond turned him around so his back was pressed to his chest. One arm was around the raven the other clasping his hand.

Now panic was starting to set in as others started to notice what was going on.

"Let my boyfriend go." Jeremy glared to the man.

"Again no can do Jeremy. You must know from all those hypotheticals what kind of man I am."

Jeremy stared more at him replaying them all in his mind. "Just…who are you…"

"What's going on here?" Mari approached with Foxy, Freddy, and Chica.

"Nothing sir we were just leaving right dear?"

Mike was looking frighten at what was going on.

"Tha lad ain't leavin' with ya. Let 'im go."

"Now come on Mikey you couldn't have completely forgotten about me. I might look different but I'm still the same man you married."

Eyes widened at that realization as he looked to him more. "W-Wha…"

"Explain yourself now or I'll call the police." Mari narrowed his eyes to the blond.

"You want an explanation? Me and Mike here are married." He held up Mike's hand that had the ring as he held up his own with a matching one. "I'm his husband. Fritz Smith. You must have heard of me."

Mari looked at him more thinking back to how he could until it dawned. "The famous lawyer that has never lost a case?"

"The one and only. I'm a defense attorney as well as a prosecutioner. Mike is my husband I have been looking for 8 years. Now we can finally be together again."

"B-But…n-no…w-we got a divorce…t-the papers…"

Fritz chuckled. "Oh silly Mikey just because you signed the papers doesn't mean I signed them. We were never divorced. You just ran away. Now I'm here to take you home."

"Don't you fucking lay a hand on him." Jeremy glared even more. "You're not taking him anywhere."

"Oh but I believe I am. Unless you want me to charge you with kidnapping of my husband. Because trust me I can and will destroy you in a court of law. Now you have two options. Let us go or I'll press charges."

"Like hell we'll-!"

"Go."

"What?!" Jeremy turned to Mari.

"P-Please don't do that! I'll come with you just don't!"

"Mike!" Jeremy turned to face him again.

The raven looked to Jeremy shaking his head. "N-No don't Jer…p-please I'll be okay I-I promise."

"Of course he would be okay I wouldn't do anything to hurt my husband. We will be leaving now." Fritz took hold of Mike taking him out of the club.

Watching him leave was one of the hardest thing Jeremy had to do. Knowing he couldn't do anything to stop it only made him even more upset with himself.

"Jeremy…please understand we-" Mari was going to touch him only to have his hand smacked away.

The brunet went off on his own heading out to his car.

Mari wanted to go after him but was stopped by Foxy.

"Let tha lad go. 'E needs ta cool 'is 'ead down first. We will get 'im later."

"I'm sorry I should have stopped him from coming in." Bonnie had come to them. "I had a bad feeling but I still let him in. I'm sorry."

"Ain't be yer fault lad. None of us could 'ave stopped tis. Fer now we 'ave ta try and get Mikey back ta us."

Mari saw where Jeremy went out of the club the same way Mike was forced out. _'We will get you back Mike…for you and for Jeremy...'_


End file.
